


Descent into Darkness

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crystals, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Elemental Magic, M/M, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mystery, Non-Consensual, Rituals, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, Transformation, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3644343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bloody river, vampires, darkness, evil and a moon god who might be able to help…with the aid of a few magical rocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally COMPLETED in December 2003. The story was originally POSTED several years later in June 2006 and contains multiple references to several Hindu deities throughout. 
> 
> This story serves as a response challenge to Prompt #044: Hunger for the LiveJournal challenge community 50_darkfics.
> 
> * As mentioned above I wrote this story back in 2003 and it took several years for me to find the courage to post it. After being encouraged by a friend I finally released it three years later.

As they exited the Stargate Jack O’Neill glanced around noticing that the planet didn’t look like it had much to offer. P2Z-0X0 looked as if it were mainly jungle terrain, a rainforest that stretched for endless miles on all sides. The one odd thing he did notice was that there were really no sounds other than the howling of the wind through the trees and the soft trickling of what must be a nearby brook. He turned to watch as the other three members of his team exited behind him. They too stopped abruptly and glanced around. Daniel was the first to speak his comment making him grin from ear to ear, “Well looks like some sort of…jungle,” oh yeah Daniel was getting more and more like him each day. 

Turning to his young teammate he dryly commented, “Don’t forget the trees, Daniel. Lots and lots of trees…” 

“Isn’t that what jungles are, Jack?” 

Daniel quirked his eyebrows up offering him a mischievous grin, which made him in turn shake his head before asking, “How come every planet we visit has so many damned trees…aren’t there any desert planets? How about snow, a snow planet…?” 

Major Carter, his 2IC, quickly piped in, “I much rather prefer the trees, Colonel…much more interesting species to find and samples to collect.” 

“Oh yes let’s not forget those precious samples…” 

Carter tossed him an irritated glance before turning to study the planet. As the four of them began to survey the surrounding area they noticed that there didn’t seem to be any indication of human habitation, or any indigenous life for that matter. Daniel was first to comment, “You know what’s really strange about this place. Where is the wildlife? I mean our jungles are flourishing with wildlife, yet I don’t even hear a bird chirping or an animal…” suddenly jerking his head to the left he softly questioned, “Uh, what was that?” 

Jack lifted his gaze to that of his friend’s looking completely relaxed as he asked, “What was what, Daniel?” 

Daniel cocked his head to the left thinking maybe his imagination had made him believe that he had just heard a growl but found that he still needed to inquire, “Didn’t you hear that Jack? Teal’c…?” 

“I did not hear anything, Daniel Jackson.” 

“Sam?” 

“No I didn’t hear anything either.” 

“Oh maybe I’m just hearing things then.” 

Jack approached and patted him on the shoulder smiling as he said, “Yeah just hearing things… Come on let’s move out.” 

All four of them started to head into the woods with Jack in the lead and Daniel in the rear. Halfway towards the forest edge Daniel paused again as he swore he heard another sound. His curiosity won out in the end as he turned in the direction of the peculiar noise, heading away from his team. He continued in the general direction of the sound not paying much attention to anything else, especially not to the fact that his team was no longer in sight and that he had passed the Stargate. He kept walking pausing only when he heard gurgling…a stream perhaps? He decided to investigate further, but as he cleared a small copse of trees he drew to a halt staring in both fascination and horror at the stream before him. It was a stream he was certain but not like any stream he had ever seen before, for this stream wasn’t normal. The water was RED, a deep blood red and he found himself feeling suddenly queasy. He turned to head back towards the direction his team went prepared to tell them about his discovery and jumping in surprise as Sam’s voice suddenly filled the air, “Daniel what are you doing?” 

“Sam? Sam look…look at the stream. It’s…” 

Sam approached him feeling relieved that she had caught up to him and drew to a halt when she saw what held his full attention: a small stream and not just any stream, no, this stream was different: it was crimson. She tensed as she remembered a passage from the Bible about the plagues that had found Egypt…one was regarding turning the water red with blood…she shuddered. This was definitely a red stream, and it definitely looked like blood. She felt very uneasy and turned to Daniel saying, “Uh Daniel I think we should…” 

He finished her sentence adding one of his own as he darted his eyes nervously about them feeling as if they were no longer alone, as if they were being watched by someone…or something, “Go…yes I agree. We really should go…NOW.” 

She jerked her gaze to his face noticing that he too was suddenly tense. Obviously Daniel was also feeling edgy by the sight of a bloody stream. She nodded her head relieved that she wasn’t the only one feeling rather freaked out by such a bizarre occurrence. 

As she turned to head back towards the rest of her team she jumped shouting in surprise when she realized that they were no longer alone. She raised her gun in preparation to fire wincing when she was suddenly grabbed and drawn against a strong body. She jerked her gaze towards Daniel who already held his gun at the ready, finger poised on the trigger, automatically ordering, “Release her!” 

As the man holding her chuckled refusing to yield his hold she noticed Daniel’s finger tightening but before he was able to fire the weapon a woman dropped heavily onto his back causing the gun to fire harmlessly into the air. She watched as he struggled with the woman now attacking him noting that he nearly succeeded in tossing her off, but she proved to be much stronger than him. Within moments she had him pinned to the ground, disarming him before drawing him to his feet and wrapping her arms around him succeeding in pinning them uselessly to his sides. 

Sam struggled against her own assailant, who merely snickered before saying, “Resistance is futile, pretty one, for we are much stronger than you. If you continue to struggle the other shall suffer.” 

Tensing she demanded, “What do you want?” 

“It is not often we have visitors, pretty one.” 

The woman holding Daniel leaned in and blew her breath across Daniel’s right ear. Sam watched as Daniel shuddered in response before the woman softly purred, “Especially visitors of such rare beauty. You will both be great assets to our tribe.” 

“Tribe?” Daniel’s voice filled the air sounding more curious than fearful. 

The one holding Daniel continued to speak gruffly in his ear, “Yes, tribe…” 

Daniel glanced at Sam before jerking his gaze upward as another man dropped down between them. He then cast her a puzzled, confused look prompting her to shrug her shoulders in response. They both knew that normal people didn’t just…drop out of the sky, but these three seemed to do just that, which gave them both the sense that these…people weren’t ordinary humans. 

The newest arrival approached Sam running his hand gently across her cheek. She focused intently on Daniel determined not to look at the man now touching her and could see Daniel fighting harder against the one restraining him. The man spoke in a husky voice as he addressed Daniel without turning to focus on him, “She is very beautiful. I see why you struggle even now in Malea’s hold, but I fear you underestimate your opponent, for Malea is as deadly as she is beautiful.” 

As if in answer to the man’s comment Daniel heard the woman holding him hiss as she drew her head back. He saw Sam’s eyes widen in fear as the woman pressed a hand to his forehead gently tilting his head to the left and exposing the side of his neck. He tensed preparing to jerk from the hold, but could only scream as in the next instant he felt pain like no other as what felt like needles pierced the vulnerable skin above his jugular. He could feel his stomach churning sickeningly as he heard her slurping as if to drink him dry and attempted to break free of her hold. As the man holding Sam raised his head and likewise cocked it to expose the left side of her neck Daniel felt chills climbing his spine, watching as those lips drew back into a snarl, revealing sharp canine teeth that glinted deadly in the light. Oh God, oh shit…vampires. FUCK! 

He continued to struggle against the woman shuddering as she continued to feast on his blood. He could feel his body growing colder and his head becoming fuzzier, as exhaustion swept over him. He cursed again fighting against her hold determined to stop the man, that creature, whatever the hell it was from biting Sam. As his vision began to cloud over and his ears started to ring he knew that he’d soon pass out and knew that if he did then Sam would become very vulnerable. He yanked against the hold as the man’s teeth scratched at Sam’s neck. He saw the man, the thing, sneering at him toying with Sam as if it were deliberately trying to torment him. He felt helpless and desperate hoping praying that he could get to Sam on time. When the creature raised its head prepared to descend on Sam’s throat and ravage her he heard gunfire and through slitted eyelids heard the creature screaming, saw him toss Sam away and attempt to flee. He could feel his own legs collapsing beneath him and knew that he was losing consciousness. In the next instant darkness and silence fell over him like a veil pitching him into unconsciousness. 

As the woman holding Daniel suddenly bit him in the neck Sam felt her heart stopping and felt light headed as her mind tried to tell her what she didn’t want to accept as real. She could only stare in horror as the woman, who wasn’t a woman at all but some creature, sunk her teeth deep into his neck and started sucking. She felt her stomach flip-flop as she realized that the woman was drinking his blood. Oh God, oh God that could only mean one thing: the woman was a vampire. Shit! As the man holding her trapped within his embrace likewise tilted her head she tensed sensing that she was about to also be bitten. As his teeth grazed her skin puncturing it she winced and closed her eyes snapping them open determined to keep an eye on Daniel even when she was treated to the same abuse he was now receiving. She swallowed hard when the man holding her raised his head. She knew that he planned to bite her and tried to mentally prepare for the pain still refusing to break eye contact with Daniel. As his eyelids started drooping closed she felt very afraid. She was so focused on Daniel that she could only scream when the one holding her suddenly howled with pain before shoving her violently to the ground. She no sooner hit the ground then jerked her gaze up to Daniel seeing the woman likewise toss him away before she took off into the sky. As Daniel collapsed to the ground unmoving Sam screamed his name and crawled over to him completely oblivious to the gunfire around them, or the fact that the Colonel and Teal’c had managed to come to their rescue so soon. She was focused only on the still form of her friend lying pale and bleeding from his neck less than three feet from her. 

Once to Daniel’s side she carefully turned him over onto his back checking for a pulse trying not to touch the two nasty puncture wounds on the side of his neck. She could feel his heart thrumming rapidly under her fingers and closed her eyes in relief. She pressed a calming hand to the side of his face jerking her gaze up when Colonel O’Neill suddenly lowered to her left. She glanced at Teal’c as the Jaffa lowered on the opposite side of Daniel as well. 

Trying to fight back her surmounting panic Sam started speaking, “His heart beat’s rapid and he’s unconscious.” 

“We have to get him back to the Stargate. Carter, what happened?” 

“He was bitten, Colonel.” 

“What?” 

As Sam gently pressed a finger to one of the nasty puncture marks on his neck she continued, “Bitten by… I, I think they were…vampires, Jack.” 

Jack jerked his gaze upwards shocked by the odd usage of his name on Carter’s lips. He then turned his focus back on Daniel noticing the two distinct puncture marks on the side of his neck, his pale complexion and the cold sweat beads now dotting his forehead. He carefully pulled Daniel against him holding him as he examined his friend more closely. 

As sounds echoed to them from the forest edge Jack aimed his gun in that direction still holding an arm around his now unconscious friend using his body to keep Daniel somewhat shielded and upright. He glanced briefly at Teal’c who had his staff weapon aimed at the ready and was relieved to know that at least one of them had two free hands. 

They watched on edge as an elderly man exited the woods before them and approached slowly, his arms held up in a surrendering gesture. Not trusting him Jack kept his gun trained on him, tensing as he noticed the man focusing intently on Daniel. Without thought he automatically tightened his hold on the still unconscious linguist determined to defend him to the death if necessary. 

The elderly man drew closer seemingly oblivious to the weapons presently aimed at him. He stopped before them maintaining his intense gaze on Daniel softly informing, “He is changing now.” 

Jack flinched in response demanding, “What? Who the hell are you?” 

The elderly man still focused on Daniel not answering Jack’s questions but only continuing, “Soon he will be no more.” 

Sam interrupted next an extra edge of nervousness in her voice as she questioned, “What? What are you…?” 

“Soon he will become like them…dead but alive. He has been cursed. He is changing even now.” 

As if in response to the elderly man’s comments Daniel suddenly jerked awake grabbing desperately for Jack, finding his jacket and latching onto the material as if his very life depended on it before muttering hoarsely, “Hurts…it hurts Jack… Pain…painful…hurts.” 

Jack could hear the pain in Daniel’s voice and wanted more than anything to comfort and console him but refused to take his eyes off the elderly gentleman choosing instead to use his voice to extend comfort as he said, “You’re safe Daniel. You’re safe now. We’re taking you home. We’re going back to the Stargate.” 

Daniel tensed feeling his insides twisting and turning as if a demon were released inside and were thrashing about sending sharp claws into every vital organ. He knew, sensed that he was changing, changing into one of those creatures of nightmares and if he were if he were…then he could never go back home again. He felt his heart ache at the realization but knew there was no other choice now. He would have to stay here because there was no way this could be undone. He was already changing. Hell, his hearing was now more acute and his sense of smell was also sharpening. He was changing and there was no way to undo the changes that were now occurring within. Though it scared the hell out of him he knew he had to tell Jack to leave him here so he shook his head no before saying, “You have to…have to leave me here, Jack. Have to…you can’t take me with you. Not now, not ever…not as long… You have to leave me, Jack.” 

“No Daniel that’s not an option. We’re taking you home and letting Doc Fraiser take a look at you. No more arguments. We’re taking you home.” 

“No, no, no, no…Jack you don’t understand. I’m changing. I can feel myself, changing…changing into one of those creatures. No Jack…I, you can’t take me back. I don’t want to hurt anybody. You have to leave me here.” 

“Hell no!” 

Daniel shook his head no again tensing as his hearing continued to grow more acute and he heard voices whispering in his mind. He knew that the voices were the others, those other creatures out there in the darkness. He shuddered as one voice drowned out all the others; that one voice promised to return for him and to bring him home. That one voice promised to give him eternal happiness saying that he was hers for she had marked him. That one voice made him shiver harder. Jack couldn’t take him home. He had to stay here because if he didn’t, if he didn’t…God, he could hurt so many. He shook his head determined to convince Jack that leaving him here was the right thing to do, the only thing to do. 

He moaned softly twisting in Jack’s arms as a sharp pang filled his stomach. He tossed his head lightly against Jack’s chest feeling a sudden hunger beginning in the pit of his stomach. Oh God, he was hungry. He was starving and he knew that human food would no longer sustain him. He knew it even as he could smell the metallic scent of warm blood so near. Blood, what he needed was blood. He needed to drink blood. Oh God, oh hell no! No he would not do that. NO! He groaned again as the unsatiated hunger continued to stalk him, swallowing hard and licking his lips as he focused on Jack’s throat. He could see the living, pulsing blood pumping through the man’s veins, and needed to feed. He winced as his tongue scraped against two sharp teeth in the front and knew he was definitely turning into a vampire. Shit! NO! He inhaled deeply and leaned upwards tensing as Jack lowered his head unconsciously bringing that vein full of living blood closer to his lips. He continued to reach up feeling an overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into that luscious skin and drink to his heart’s delight but quickly jerked his head away as he realized where his thoughts were straying. Horrified by the realization of what he had almost done he sharply ordered, “Kill me. Kill me Jack. Kill me now.” 

“What? NO! Are you crazy? NO.” 

“Yes…yes. God, Jack you don’t know. Don’t understand…I… God, I want to…and it makes me sick. Jack, you have to kill me.” 

“No, absolutely not. NO!” 

The elderly man’s voice interrupted, “It would be a gift. As terrible as that may sound to your ears it would be a gift to him. He knows what he has now become and he knows what he must do to survive. He is changing. Soon he will no longer be your friend but one of the creatures that hunts at night, preys on the innocent and kills to survive. It would be a gift to kill him now. It is the only thing you can do for him, for it is too late…he is rapidly changing.” 

“No. NO! That is not an option. I won’t kill him! NO! There has to be another way.” 

“I fear that there is no other way.” 

“There has to be! I won’t kill him! I won’t do that to him! NO!” 

The elderly healer watched the older man now rocking the younger one. He could see that there was much love in his heart for the one in his arms and that the younger one had much love for him…love, trust, concern… He already knew what would happen. The man would turn and grow hungry. Once he could no longer resist his hunger he’d feast and once he feasted he would never be able to return to himself again unless… There was only one way that he knew of, one thing that might possibly heal the young man and free him of the demonic evil that was even now trying to consume him and turn him into one of the undead. Should he speak of such a thing to these strangers? He was afraid to speak with them, had watched them upon their arrival and had watched the young man and woman wandering off heading towards the stream of blood that would be their undoing. He should have stopped them then, but he had been afraid and now…now he was too late, for these visitors were now being destroyed by the evil that was released on the planet hundreds of thousands of years ago. The vampires were a plague, a curse, on the planet and all who lived here. That is why his people no longer lived above ground. That is why his people made their homes beneath the surface where no vampire could prey upon them. Very few wandered out of the city any more for fear that they would become victims of the creatures that now ruled the surface of the planet. 

He shook his head as he watched the young man again beg his friend to kill him, to leave him behind and forget about him. He could see that none of his friends were willing to sacrifice him to such a fate. He had to help these visitors. He thought no longer about what he was doing choosing instead to explain what they could still do to prevent their friend’s downfall, “There is one thing you may be able to do. Though the journey is filled with much danger and…” 

“Journey? What are you talking about?” 

“On the far side of this planet there is rumored to be stones capable of healing any ailment. If you were to retrieve one of these stones you could help your friend. It is the only other thing that you can do.” 

“Tell us about these stones,” interrupted Sam. 

The elderly healer nodded before saying, “I will tell you all you need to know, but first we must get off of the surface, for it is far too dangerous for us to remain. They will come back if we do not soon leave. They are hungry for blood and will return to retrieve the newest member of their tribe.” 

Sam shuddered knowing that the newest member they’d return for was Daniel. They’d be coming back for Daniel. SHIT! She looked at the Colonel waiting for him to make a decision. 

Jack was hesitant but as Daniel gripped him tighter and again pleaded to be killed or left behind Jack knew he had no other choice, so he scooped the stubborn archaeologist up in his arms and turned to face the elderly man offering, “Show us the way…” 

The elderly man nodded before saying, “You may call me Mehtar. Come the city is this way.” 

Jack nodded and followed Mehtar looking at the man in question when, after walking for several miles, they came to a river that was clean and clear. 

Mehtar said, “The blood river marks the territory of the vampire. You were unfortunate to arrive on their territory. They will not cross the river until dark, for they fear what lies beyond. Come. Follow me.” 

Again they followed shocked when the man started to climb a steep hill along the edge of a magnificent waterfall. Jack shook his head certain that the man would soon fall over. He looked far too old and far too fragile to make the climb to the top of the falls. He continued to watch in awe as the man traversed the terrain, which he and his other two teammates seemed to be having difficulty climbing, with little effort. 

As they continued their ascent Jack noticed that his team were growing weary and called a halt halfway up the side of the falls saying that Mehtar should take a break. The elderly man turned to him smiling as he said, “I may look old to your eyes, but I have little difficulty traversing this wall. We must reach the top before nightfall.” 

“And we will, we will just…Daniel’s awake.” 

Mehtar’s smile broadened as he noticed the man before him breathing heavily. As he gazed at the other two he knew that they were all in need of a break and felt a bit guilty for not warning them of the climb. He didn’t give it much thought having traversed the wall all through childhood and adulthood. He shook his head before nodding and allowing the three visitors to take a break watching as the older man carefully lowered to the ground still holding the younger one in his arms. The younger one appeared to be in pain and was now shivering. Mehtar knew the source of those shivers: hunger. The man was resisting his hunger trying desperately not to feed from the live food sources right at his disposal: his friends and he. He shook his head amazed at how the older man seemed to dote on the younger one helping him to drink water and speaking softly to him: words of encouragement, words of reassurance… Their voices climbed when the younger one again suggested he be left behind and again the other refused to even consider that as an option. When the young one sighed loudly before settling deeper in the older one’s embrace Mehtar approached smiling softly noticing that he now seemed to be drifting asleep. Gazing at the older of the two Mehtar spoke softly, “He trusts you very much.” 

“What?” 

“The young one…he trusts you very much.” 

“Young one? Oh you mean Daniel…yes he does.” 

“He has asked you to leave him behind several times. Why do you refuse to do as he says?” 

“Because that’s not an option. I won’t leave him behind!” 

“And if you have no other choice? What then? Will you destroy him as he has asked of you?” 

Jack remained silent gazing at the now sleeping face of his friend as he replied, “I could no more kill him than myself. I love him too much to destroy him. We all love him too much to let him die here. None of us are leaving him behind.” 

Mehtar gazed at the Jaffa and the woman seeing that they were watching the exchange. He could also see that they were supporting this man’s decision a hundred percent. These were people who were determined not to give up even when their friend was quickly becoming something evil and destructive. They were determined to save him if they could, and they weren’t ready to surrender. He felt respect for them build and nodded his head in awe before softly prompting, “We must continue on. It grows darker by the minute. They will come for him when twilight arrives. They feed at night, and they hunt at night. We must get him into the city where the others are too afraid to travel. Come, let us go.” 

Jack nodded before telling the other two that they were moving out. As he gazed ahead of them he noticed that the climb was only going to grow steeper. He glanced at the beautiful waterfall shaking his head in amazement that the elderly man could traverse the wall without even gasping for breath. He watched the man continue on then he and the rest of his team followed closely behind. 

At the top Jack was ready to sink to his feet. Daniel was feeling way heavier than he had previously and Teal’c was now offering to carry the still sleeping scientist. Jack nodded his agreement and smiled in relief as he carefully eased Daniel from his now aching, throbbing arms into the strong, capable arms of his Jaffa friend. Teal’c accepted his young friend happily and smiled as Daniel moaned tossing his head to his right where he propped it against his chest. Teal’c felt his heart seize with love and affection for the young man as he did so. He then gazed at Jack nodding before they continued on. 

Mehtar led them into a thick copse of trees where the falls roared less than five feet from them. He turned saying, “Come this way. The entrance is hidden amongst these trees…the path begins here…the entrance is behind the falls.” 

“Behind the falls?” 

“Yes…come.” 

Jack watched amazed when Mehtar seemed to vanish before them. He then picked up pursuit also stepping into the thick copse of trees, which concealed the path extremely well. If they hadn’t been led here he would have never guessed a path was even there. 

As they followed a winding path he looked around realizing that they were in a cave of some sort lined in rock on either side. He was now certain that the copse of trees covered the cave entrance. As they continued to walk the winding path that seemed to be descending beneath his feet he could hear the thundering of the waterfalls also growing louder. When they turned another sharp corner he halted seeing a thick curtain of rapidly flowing water before him. He tried to look but couldn’t see anything through the running water that sounded deafening to his ears. As he turned to focus on Teal’c he noticed that Daniel was now awake and staring wide eyed at the waterfalls before them. He heard Daniel asking softly, “Teal’c, where are we?” 

“Mehtar is taking us to his village.” 

“Mehtar?” 

“The elderly healer who approached us in the woods.” 

“Oh…and why are we…? Are we by waterfalls?” 

Jack approached grinning stupidly as he gently patted Daniel on the cheek glad to see him awake and more alert then he’d been when they took a break earlier. He then said, “Oh not by waterfalls Daniel BEHIND them…behind them Daniel.” 

“Behind?” 

He chuckled as he saw the puzzled expression on Daniel’s face and gently chided, “Yes behind them…see.” 

He pointed to his left and Daniel followed his hand trying to focus on the curtain of white that was flowing and billowing before them. As he focused harder his eyes widened further as he questioned, “That’s the…” 

“Waterfalls Daniel…yes.” 

“Oh…” 

“Get some sleep. We’re almost there.” 

“Sleep…right.” 

He watched Daniel again prop his head to Teal’c’s chest and smiled warmly at him before turning to head after Sam and Mehtar hearing Teal’c picking up his pace as well and hearing Daniel’s soft voice chatting amiably. He felt a bit relieved to hear that voice knowing that Daniel presently wasn’t thinking about what he was becoming and wasn’t thinking about asking or persuading his best friend to destroy him. Thank God.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Hindu mythology Chandra is the god of the moon and Ushas is the goddess of the dawn.

As they reached the end of their trek Jack drew to a halt staring in awe at the city that was stretched out before them. The buildings looked old, ancient…Daniel would love this place. As he thought of his friend he turned to check on him seeing Daniel was asleep in Teal’c’s arms again. He debated about waking him or letting him sleep then decided to wake him knowing Daniel wouldn’t want to miss out on the magnificent view. 

He approached Teal’c and gently patted Daniel on the cheek saying, “Hey open your eyes sleepy head.” 

“What…what? Jack?” 

“Daniel you have got to see this view. You’re gonna love it.” 

“Jack I’m very tired and…” 

“Come on… Teal’c bring him over here.” 

Teal’c did and Jack again urged Daniel to open his eyes and have a look at the city below them. Daniel grumbled but complied opening his eyes. The only indication that Daniel was interested was the sudden drop of his jaw and the way he tried to lean forward in Teal’c’s arms. Jack grinned as he said, “I’m sorry I woke you, but I just knew you’d want to see this.” 

“Wow. Jack this is…this is amazing. There’s actually a city here.” 

“Yep…come on Mehtar is growing a bit impatient.” 

Daniel smiled then settled against Teal’c yet again still staring at the city below in wide-eyed wonder. As they entered the city Mehtar drew to a halt saying, “We must take him to the temple, for I fear the others may object to his presence. Come the temple is this way.” 

They continued to follow Mehtar again stopping, staring in awe as what Mehtar referred to as ‘the temple’ stretched far above them. Jack shook his head as he questioned, “This…this is a temple?” 

“Yes. Come.” 

They followed Mehtar inside and once inside Mehtar led them to sleeping chambers. He said that they were welcome to rest here for the night and that he wanted to speak to Jack and Daniel alone. Sam and Teal’c nodded wondering why Mehtar wanted to only speak to those two. Sam shrugged her shoulders and accepted the offer of the bath for her private use. After she was bathed one of the priests tended to her injuries checking her over to make certain that she was not changing like Daniel. 

Meanwhile… 

Jack carried Daniel into the main hall where Mehtar said to meet him. Once there he settled Daniel on an ornate couch urging him to relax. Daniel shook his head saying that he couldn’t relax when he felt so much pain, causing Jack to become even more worried about his friend’s condition. 

Mehtar joined them shortly, smiling before inquiring, “Are you both well?” 

Jack shook his head still watching Daniel who only lifted his head briefly. Jack then asked, “Mehtar, how long does this…transition take? How long will it take for Daniel to change?” 

“He will not completely transform until he ingests the life force that is needed to sustain him.” 

“Life force?” 

Daniel looked up at Jack as he provided the answer, “Blood Jack. I won’t change completely until I…drink… When that happens…” 

Daniel broke eye contact unable to continue so Mehtar finished for him, “He will become a true vampire.” 

“He… Why is he…why does he shake?” 

Mehtar focused on Daniel watching as the young man drew his arms about him and attempted to ball up on the couch he was still perched upon. He then answered, “It is the hunger that is making him shake so, the hunger and the process of changing itself. A vampire needs nourishment often, especially when they are transforming, for it takes much energy and food to allow the changes to occur. Your friend has not yet feasted and his hunger is strong. It burns within. He is famished, but he refuses to satisfy his hunger so he is suffering the effects of the change more so than if he was to feed. It is the way the beast quickly gains control. If a new…” 

“Recruit?” 

“Yes if a new…recruit is bitten their hunger is strong. This is the way they are lured to feed and once they have done so, once they have ingested nourishment the change occurs much faster. Your friend craves it and needs it. He is battling the hunger that will consume him and curse him.” 

“So what…how can we stop this…process?” 

“Much depends on the will of the…recruit. We will keep him in this room. He will be restricted to two rooms while here. The priests can watch him, and the rooms can be sealed so that if he continues to resist he will have an advantage: one cannot feed if they cannot reach a food source.” 

“What? You’d lock him in here…” 

Daniel glanced at Jack before saying, “If he has to I’ll allow it, Jack.” 

“What? Daniel…” 

“Jack, I don’t want to become one of…them, and I’ll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn’t happen.” 

Jack saw determination in Daniel’s eyes and hesitantly caved nodding his head before focusing on Mehtar and asking, “What is this possible cure you mentioned?” 

“The cure is based on a legend, an ancient legend of our people.” 

“A legend? Is there any truth…?” 

Daniel gazed at Jack with a knowing look. Yes there most likely was. Most legends had some truth behind them, or so they have discovered on their travels. Jack nodded before requesting, “Tell us this legend, Mehtar.” 

Mehtar smiled warmly looking at both of his guests as he said, “It would be my pleasure,” then he began to orate the legend for Jack and Daniel, “There is a legend of a gem that is most beautiful. Its true color is aquamarine, but it has been said that it can change colors from blue to purple to sea green. The stone has been recorded in our history, an ancient tale of yore. There was but one all-powerful god who ruled this world a millennia ago. He was said to possess many powers. It was said that his heart was pure and his love true, but this one god was sad for he loved a woman he could never have. Her name was Ushas. She was an immortal whose beauty was radiant. Many said she was a most beautiful creature whose heart was also pure and true, but she was the goddess of the dawn and therefore unable to ever share her life with the one she loved above all others for Chandra was the god of the moon. Their love was tragic for the sun and moon can never shine at the same time. They loved one another dearly but were never able to do more than touch, for the sun and the moon are constantly in pursuit of one another. 

It is said that when twilight appears Ushas weeps for the husband that must take her place in the night sky. Her tears are the stars shed for a love she can never truly be with. Chandra loved his dear wife and hated to see her cry so many tears for him each night. He could see her sorrow for he was surrounded by the stars that were but precious jewels that flowed freely from his wife’s eyes. Determined to make her happy Chandra set to work forging several stones. At twilight he would gather several of his wife’s tears and each dawn several of her rays. He would then forge them when his light was dimmest. On the night of the new moon he would work collecting her tears and her rays and drawing them together. He would fuse the gems in the sea creating what many have come to call Chandrakanta, the sacred moon gem. 

When his work was complete he would gather a moon gem from the depths of the sea and cast it into the sky on the night of the full moon. The gem would shine brightly for all to see, so brightly that he was not needed to watch over the night for the gem was made up of the rays of the sun and tears of his love. It was on the night of the full moon that Chandra could go to Ushas and she could be with him. Ushas was very happy to be able to hold her dear husband close and love him. It was on that first night when he came to her that she stopped crying and shed no tears to create the stars. From that night on the moon would become covered in darkness once every so many years. This was how the eclipse came about. 

The gems were many for he created many. It is said that he hid many gems in the oceans and ponds of this planet. The moon gem has magnificent powers. It is said that the moon gem has the ability to heal all, but can only be found in ponds of the purest cleanest water. Rumors abound that they are guarded by beautiful water nymphs and if one desires to retrieve them they must risk spells being cast upon them. If one should choose to retrieve a gem one must do so at midnight, for that is when the gem shines brightest.” 

Jack found the tale quite interesting and hoped that it was true, for he didn’t want to leave Daniel behind on this planet and he didn’t have the heart to end the man’s life so he questioned, “Where can we find this gem?” 

“Many have searched but none have been found. Many have given up the pursuit believing that it is all just legend.” 

“And this is the only thing that could save Daniel?” 

“Yes for I fear there is nothing else capable of reversing the curse that has been bestowed upon him.” 

“Damn.” 

Mehtar glanced at the young man sitting curled inward upon himself listening to their conversation. He had no doubt the man was in immense pain and that he was resisting the urge to satisfy his hunger, which by now was probably extreme. He shook his head sadly feeling at fault for not warning the visitors of the dangers the planet presented. He had to help them, but there wasn’t much else he could do. As the young man moaned in pain Mehtar continued feeling his heart aching for the truthfulness in his words, “He will continue to grow weaker until he feeds. Even now he craves and thirsts for nourishment. He resists his hunger, but he will not be able to hold back for long. Even now his senses grow ever stronger. Soon he will be able to smell the blood he must partake of to survive. When his smell grows sharper his resistance will crumble. He may not last the journey for he still changes.” 

Jack glanced at Daniel noticing that he was now curled up against the wall with his knees drawn to his chest eyes now focused solely on them as shivers continued to wrack his body. Mid-way through Mehtar’s tale Daniel had left the couch to lean against the far wall. Jack had sensed that by creating distance he was able to resist his urge to feed easier, so he allowed his friend to move. As he continued to gaze at Daniel he gave him a reassuring smile trying to tell him with gestures that he would be all right. 

Daniel spoke softly for the first time in a while, “Just leave me, Jack. Leave me here. I’m too much of a danger to the three of you. Leave me.” 

“Daniel that’s not an option. I’m not leaving you here. We’re going after this rock and we’re going to heal you damn it!” 

“Jack even he says it’s a myth.” 

“And all myths are known for being tales right? Not a single truth lies in those stories, right Daniel?” 

Daniel downcast his eyes knowing that wasn’t true for everything they have stumbled across since he opened the Stargate has been steeped in some sort of mythology or another. He glanced up as Jack continued, “See I’m thinking that if all those legends about Hathor and Seth and Ra are true then there’s a very good chance this story of the moon stone is true. I mean aren’t there any Earth myths that discuss this Chandra and Usher…?” 

“Ushas and yes there are.” 

“See, told you so… There are?” 

“Yes Jack… India, Hindu, Vedic…both Chandra and Ushas.” 

“Well there see, so why can’t this moon thingy be true?” 

“Gem, moon gem Jack and because he said it’s been searched for but no one’s had any luck finding it.” 

“So maybe they weren’t looking in the right places, Daniel.” 

“Or maybe it really doesn’t exist and I’ll be stuck as a vampire for the rest of my life. I can’t live like that Jack. I can’t. If there’s no cure then I want you to kill me, destroy me before I hurt someone.” 

“NO. I already told you that’s not an option, Daniel.” 

“Jack…” 

“Ah, no!” 

Daniel opened his mouth to protest but as Jack held up a finger he closed it and sighed heavily, curling up tighter in a ball and propping his chin on his knees. 

Jack watched Daniel as he again returned to compacting himself further and noticed another violent tremor wrack those strong shoulders. God, this had to work. It had to! There had to be a way to help Daniel, to cure him. There had to be! 

Mehtar watched the two men, moved by the concern they showed for one another. He could see how much the older one longed to help the younger one and was amazed that the young one still had not feasted. The young one, Daniel, had been bitten several hours ago. He had to be ravenous by now, yet he refused to feed choosing instead to suffer the horrible shivers that starvation rent on the creatures that ruled the night. He found he desperately wanted to help these two and decided to tell them about the map. He spoke again, “Perhaps I can be of further service to both of you.” 

Jack jerked his gaze towards the healer, as did Daniel. Mehtar continued, “I…there is a…a map that is believed to have been forged by Chandra in the Cave of Light.” 

“Cave of Light?” 

That was Daniel who seemed extremely curious about the cave of light. Mehtar smiled warmly at him before continuing, “Yes there is a cave believed to be located in the Anduruna Mountains.” 

“Anduruna…” 

Jack gazed at Daniel as he heard the tone in Daniel’s voice that indicated he recognized the name. He quirked his eyebrows upwards as he inquired, “Daniel?” 

“Oh…ah, sorry Jack. I…I know that name.” 

“And?” 

“Let me think…” 

“Daniel we don’t…” 

Daniel held up a finger to silence Jack’s complaints trying to focus on the word and where he had heard it before. It was in his studies back in college when he was assisting, “…Heaven.” 

“What?” 

Okay he was no fool. He could always tell when Daniel was on to something and the man was definitely on to something right now. Jack shook his head deciding to watch the brilliant young man before him puzzle through the ever-elusive information he was trying to tackle. He loved watching Daniel in his thinking mode. The man’s mind worked so fast as he calculated and separated information searching for what he was trying to recall. He waited patiently as the man’s mind began to process in rapid fire signaled only by his sudden speech, “Heaven, sometimes represented as mountains. The lower world…the underworld… Arallu… Ishtar of Babylon… Seven entrances seven…” 

Okay he was lost. No matter how often he tried to follow Daniel’s wonderfully active brain he could never trace a line from point A to point B and figure out just what the hell the man was trying to say until Daniel actually spelled it out for him…literally. He hated to halt the man’s thought process in mid-action but he was definitely becoming lost in a sea of information the man shouldn’t even possess so he interrupted, “Daniel…?” 

Daniel jerked his gaze up as he questioned, “What?” 

“You’re doing it again.” 

“What?”

The man definitely looked perplexed. He smiled softly as he answered, “Telling me a whole bunch of nonsense. What is Aral?” 

Daniel grinned as he provided the correct pronunciation before jumping head first into an explanation, which was sure to blow the socks of anyone who happened to be listening, “Arallu…and it’s Babylonian…Assyro-Babylonian to be exact.” 

Oh here we go with the big words that took him several years to place as being names of ancient civilizations. Why the hell did they have to create such big words to give to different civilizations? Why couldn’t they all just be simple like culture 1, culture 2 and culture 3? He shook his head at the mystery of why people always selected names to give things that no one in their right minds would be able to say correctly then focused back on the young man who was way too smart for his age and said, “Okay…and?” 

“Um…well, Anduruna is actually Mesopotamian, but is also associated with Babylon…” 

Oh boy, should he really tell Daniel to give him the short version of the explanation or not? Seeing the man’s brow furrowed in concentration as well as pain he decided to allow Daniel to give him the long drawn out version because the longer Daniel spoke the more he’d forget about the obvious pain he’s been in ever since those damned bastards attacked him. Okay, relax and be…patient. He could do that, he really could…but then he found himself speaking without thought, “Okay, okay this is all very interesting but what are you trying to say here?” 

“Um sorry Jack…” 

Oh no, oh shit…Daniel’s about to provide the short version courtesy of one impatient ass who spoke without thought and thus will be returning Daniel’s attention to the pain flooding his body in less time than previously. Damn it, why didn’t he just sit back and listen? He hated seeing Daniel in pain but it couldn’t be avoided and now that he side tracked his archaeologist by reminding him that he wasn’t comprehending a damned thing Daniel would offer him the shortest, easiest to understand version that would take less than ten minutes to explain. Damn! 

As Daniel offered him a sheepish little grin he couldn’t help but return the smile still feeling guilty as hell for making Daniel give him the short explanation, which would draw his mind back to his pain in a few short minutes. DAMN! Deciding that there was no way to persuade Daniel into giving the long version again he nodded his head encouraging Daniel to continue. Daniel picking up on the non-verbal cue nodded before continuing, “Right…okay Jack. We’ll start with Anduruna. It’s an ancient name for the underworld. Uh, in Mesopotamian mythology it’s…it’s basically referring to heaven, a heaven where the gods play.” 

“Where gods play? Interesting…and this Arallu how’s that come into play?” 

“Arallu is Sumerian…” 

“Sumer… Wait I thought you said Babylonian.” 

“Assyro-Babylonian Jack.” 

How the hell could Daniel even say those damned words let alone explain them? Damn! He shook his head in amazement still trying to make sense of what Daniel was saying. 

Daniel could see that Jack was very confused so he closed his eyes to gather his thoughts together wincing briefly when pain snaked through his body. He shuddered as it felt as if a serpent were presently twisting in his gut and swallowed back the sudden urge to vomit all over the floor. He tried to block out the pain determined to remain focused and ignore the anguish the transformation was wreaking within. As he forced all thoughts of pain to the back of his mind and focused on the bits of information he was retrieving from his memory he opened his eyes finding that looking into the very concerned face of Jack O’Neill was keeping him well grounded. Thank God. Thank you, Jack, for being here with me. He forced a smile as he attempted to joke hoping to alleviate some of Jack’s anxiety, “Too much information?” 

“Oh yeah just a little…” 

“Sorry Jack.” 

“But that’s okay, Daniel, that’s perfectly okay. If you want to spend all day telling me every myth you know you just go right ahead and I’ll keep up. I promise.” 

Daniel smiled gratefully telling Jack with his eyes that he was very glad he was here. He then spoke saying, “That’s a big promise…sure you can keep it?” 

“Oh yeah, Daniel, quite positive…” 

“Jack, I really am sorry for overloading you with information that…” 

Jack raised his hands to stop Daniel in mid-sentence as he softly reassured, “It’s all right, Daniel. I’m used to it. Go on.” 

As the smile broadened Jack felt some of his tension ease hoping that Daniel would be so focused on his explanation that those lines of pain marring his brow would ease up some. Damn, his friend looked ready to collapse or scream for eternity. Shit! He swallowed hard as he felt Daniel’s pain clear to his soul. If he’d only been a little bit faster, a little sooner then he could have spared Daniel this torment. If only… 

He focused intently on Daniel when he spoke his name and seeing the sudden worry in Daniel’s eyes made him realize he was projecting way more anxiety and fear on his face and in his body language then Daniel really needed to deal with right now, so he quickly worked on dampening that fear making himself concentrate completely on Daniel and urging him to continue by offering him another smile. Daniel seemed to visibly relax a little in response to that smile, which made Jack feel a whole hell of a lot better. He nodded encouraging Daniel to finish what he was saying. Daniel was more than a little happy to oblige, “Okay, Arallu is another word for the underworld. It’s the place where the dead are judged. It’s depicted often as a lower world or a mountain. Usually…” 

Jack perked up upon the mention of mountains remembering that Mehtar mentioned the Anda something or other mountains. He quickly pointed it out to Daniel “He said mountains…” 

“Yes he did… Anyway there are seven entrances by seven gates on the west. Arallu was said to be home to many monsters and demons. Arallu was the place where evil souls were sent…kind of like hell I guess you could say. The souls of the damned…” 

Daniel visibly shuddered again as he mentioned that last thing and Jack could feel the response cutting him like a knife. Daniel probably believed that he was one of those lost souls now, for he had been bitten by a creature of the night whose only purpose was to spread evil throughout the land. Poor Daniel…God, they had to help him. He prepared to comfort Daniel when the man shook his head before adding, “Um, there was a watchman a…” 

“Nedu,” provided Mehtar. 

“Yes Nedu…also known as Neti, the Queen of Battles.” 

“Oh great.” 

“Yeah.” 

“So, okay does… Daniel do you think this map could be in those mountains?” 

“Yes.” 

He felt suddenly relieved but didn’t let himself believe that everything was going to be all right yet. Daniel felt that the map could possibly exist but that didn’t necessarily mean that it did. He had to hold on to the hope that Daniel’s instincts were saying to him or he wouldn’t be of any use to Daniel. He glanced from Daniel to Mehtar as he softly spoke, “So we should go search for this cave then…” 

Daniel moaned as more pain filled him. He was determined to keep any indication of his suffering from reaching his voice not wanting to further upset Jack so he schooled his features before forcing the words calmly out of his mouth, “Or you can do what I asked you to do originally and go home. Leave me here…” 

“NO! How many times do I have to say it? NO! N-O! I’m not leaving you here and I sure as hell am not about to kill you either so you can just forget it! NO! We’re going to those mountains, Daniel. I’m not giving up on you, and don’t you dare give up on me. Don’t you dare!” 

“Jack we don’t even know if this cave exists…” 

“Daniel…” 

Mehtar interrupted as he said, “It does exist. This much I do know for I have been there, but I cannot understand the writings. Perhaps you would have better luck.” 

Jack wanted to jump for joy when Mehtar said he had been there. Instead he settled for focusing intently on Daniel and saying with determination, “The cave of light it is then. Thank you so much for all of your help. We really appreciate it.” 

“Jack…” 

“We’re going to that cave Daniel, and you’re coming with us…even if I have to tie you up to get you there.” 

Daniel hung his head as he softly uttered, “You may have to tie me up just to keep all of you safe, Jack.” 

Jack jerked his head up and stared intently into Daniel’s eyes hoping the man wasn’t serious, but he was. He was deadly serious. As Mehtar spoke he turned his head slightly refusing to break eye contact with Daniel. He listened as Mehtar repeated Daniel’s same warning not sounding happy about being the bearer of bad news, “He may be correct. If he continues to change at the rate he is he may not make it to the cave of light in time. He may attempt to…hurt you or the others. He is ravenous with hunger. He is resisting his need to feast. His hunger will be strongest at twilight. You may have to resort to restraining him in the nights for it is at night the vampire hunt and kill. He does not wish to harm any of you, but there will come a time when he will be unable to resist. You must be prepared if you are determined to set out on this journey. The cave of light is only the first step you must take. There are many other steps…once you find the locations of the stones you must journey to their locations. They will each be guarded by water nymphs. Water nymphs will not be your only obstacle for many others will arise as you journey to locate the great healing stones. The journey will take many nights. One cannot find the cave of light and find the stones in one night’s time. It will take many days, and you must remember that the stone can only be retrieved at midnight.” 

“Daniel won’t hurt us he…” 

“He may not be able to control his impulses. You must remember that even now he is changing. He will not become a full-fledged vampire until he feeds. Once he feeds then it will become necessary for you to restrain him, for you will no longer have a choice in the matter. Stay. I have something to give to you both. I will be but a few moments.” 

Jack looked at Daniel who was once again curled tightly inward this time he was uttering small guttural groans and Jack knew for certain that his pain was immense. He had to help Daniel. He had to! He glanced up as Mehtar returned noticing Daniel raise his head upon the man’s entrance. Mehtar held a box in his hands. He sat it before him then opened the lid continuing, “You must take this box with you for in this box holds all that you will need to keep your friend safe and keep yourselves safe during your journey.” 

As the lid opened Jack’s eyes fell to the two sets of silver manacles the box held. He shook his head before uttering, “No, no, no…you want me to put those on him. No.” 

“You may not have a choice. The vampire is a very strong creature and one who exists as half mortal and half vampire can be very unpredictable, as well as very uncontrollable. I am only preparing you for what you may have to do during your journey. Silver inhibits the vampire and their abilities. It will keep him weakened and submissive though the first few evenings he may thrash about and fight against the restraints you must not remove them. In this box remains a collar that you can fasten to his neck. This too may keep him from transforming completely. If he does feed and turns into a true vampire then his power will be greatly diminished by the collar. He will want it off and will possibly try to convince you to remove it, but you mustn’t. You must remember that though he is your friend and does not wish to harm you or the others in any way the vampire is a very powerful creature to resist. The evil will consume him and steal your friend’s soul if you do not save him. I can show you how to remove the restraints, but you must not tell him of how it is done or allow him to find the key.” 

“I…I can’t…I can’t do this to Daniel. I can’t.” 

He jumped as a gentle hand touched his right shoulder and Daniel’s comforting voice spoke so near his ear, “Jack, you have to do this. If I become a… If I change… I become dangerous to the three of you. You have to do this, Jack. You have to.” 

Jack turned to look at his friend who even now was shaking where he stood. Hell, the man shouldn’t even be standing as much pain as he presently was in. He shook his head again and said, “No Daniel. I won’t restrain you. This is crazy!” 

“Jack, you have no choice. Even now I want nothing more than to feed on you and Mehtar. Jack, I already have the damned teeth to do it. I can smell your blood. I can see the life force flowing within you both and my body craves it. I want to feed. I’m so damned hungry Jack. I keep fighting but eventually…eventually it will win. Jack, we have to do this.” 

“No. NO!” 

“Okay…if you can’t restrain me then at least put the collar on.” 

“No, NO!” 

“Jack…” 

“No Daniel, no.” 

Daniel turned to focus on Mehtar as he questioned, “Mehtar if the collar is placed on me will my friends have to use the restraints?” 

“They may have to at twilight, but the collar should keep you well controlled.” 

“They may have to? That means they might not have to resort to…” 

“That is correct.” 

“Okay then I want you to put the collar on me.” 

Jack jerked his gaze upward as he demanded, “What? NO!” 

“Jack there is no other choice here. If you won’t do it and he won’t do it…then I’ll do it. If that collar will prevent me from…then I’ll wear the damned thing until I no longer need it. Please Jack…you don’t understand how hard it is to resist…you don’t… You couldn’t.” 

“You put that damned collar on and…” 

“And what?” 

“Don’t expect me to be happy about it.” 

“You won’t be happy about it. You already aren’t, but Jack if that collar has the power to prevent me from hurting you or Sam or Teal’c then I’ll gladly accept it. I’ll keep the damned thing on for the rest of my life if it prevents me from turning into a…into one of those… Jack, please?” 

“Daniel I can’t condone this.” 

“I’m not asking you to. I’m only asking you to help me from harming you. If I hurt you I… Jack, I have to do this. Please.” 

“Daniel…” 

“If you don’t agree then leave, and I’ll have Mehtar put it on.” 

“Daniel…” 

“Jack…” 

When Jack abruptly turned from him Daniel hung his head. He gazed at Mehtar who was holding the collar in his hands glancing from him to Jack and back again. He waited for a decision to be made. Daniel focused on him and nodded his head giving his consent for the device to be placed on him. 

Mehtar said, “Once this collar is secured on your neck it will not be removable unless the one who secures it wishes it so.” 

“And if I’m cured will it…?” 

“It will remain until it is removed.” 

“So if you place it on me then you have to remove it?” 

Mehtar lowered his gaze before continuing, “Perhaps this is not a good idea.” 

“Mehtar allow me to speak to my other two friends and see if they will help.” 

Mehtar nodded before continuing, “The one who secures this collar around your neck is the one who has the power to control you. Even if you become a true vampire…they hold power over you and persuasion. I would suggest that you choose one who you trust not to harm you or use their power over you against you…” 

Daniel nodded before saying, “Jack…” 

Jack refused to look at him or respond to his name. Daniel tried again, “Jack, please…help me.” 

“I am helping you Daniel, but I’m not about to place a damned slave collar on you.” 

“Jack…” 

“No Daniel.” 

Daniel hung his head feeling disappointed in Jack’s decision but quickly focused on Mehtar again as he questioned, “May I go speak with my other two friends?” 

“Yes you may. We will wait here for you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Daniel left the room wrapping his arms across his chest as his urge to feed continued to grow. Damn, if he didn’t do something soon then he would break down and feed. SHIT! He had to try the collar. If it could prevent his urges and could help him to remain somewhat controlled then he would try it. He feared that once the vampire part took hold and his transformation was complete that he’d really hurt someone. If he could prevent that from happening he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The myth of Chandra and Ushas is altered slightly to fit within the context and direction of the story. While it is noted in reference materials that Chandra and Ushas were husband and wife it is also stated that they were never able to consummate their union because the moon and sun never appear at the same time.
> 
> The fabled Chandrakanta stone is recorded in Hindu mythology as being forged by Chandra in the great sea and greatly sought after for its’ healing powers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack listened to Daniel depart and turned to focus on Mehtar who said, “He is correct. There is no other choice. You believe that he will not harm you, but when he has transformed he will lose himself and become the demon that hunts and feeds. He has little choice in the matter.” 

“And you’re saying that damned…collar can help him?” 

“Yes.” 

Jack gazed at it briefly feeling greatly disturbed by its presence. He jerked his gaze upwards as he questioned, “It is a slave collar, right?” 

Mehtar lowered his gaze and Jack continued, “I’m right about that. It’s a slave collar.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“And you want me to put that on my friend? You want me to put something on him that will control him and give me power over him? No.” 

“He trusts you this much know. He would not be angry with you for placing this on him.” 

“Right… And what does that…thing say about him?” 

“That he is a slave who is mastered and controlled by another. He has free will, but once this collar is placed around his neck he will no longer have complete control of himself. Whoever places this collar on him can control him. They can make him do things he would not otherwise comply with.” 

“And if he becomes stubborn and refuses what then? Does the damned thing delve out a punishment?” 

“That is part of being in control of another.” 

“No. N-O. Daniel is stubborn. He is one stubborn son of a bitch. You’re telling me that if he decides to defy whoever controls that device it will harm him?” 

“Possibly.” 

“That’s crazy…no, that’s insane.” 

“It is the only way…unless you are willing to place the manacles on him at night when his hunger is strongest. I have suggested the collar because you will not have to restrain him every night. You will not have to worry for the collar remains on him until you deem it time to be removed.” 

“So if I place it on him then I can take it off whenever I choose?” 

Mehtar lowered his gaze as guilt swamped him. He knew that he wasn’t being completely truthful and now he had to supply an answer he didn’t feel confident enough to share, “Not exactly…” 

“Not exactly? What the hell? What are you really saying?” 

“Once the collar is placed on his neck it will register that he is vamperic and will remain on him as long as he remains a vampire.”

“So even if I do place it on him I might not have the ability to remove it?” 

“As long as he is a vampire no one can remove the collar. It is binding…” 

“Eternally binding?” 

“Yes that is why it is called a slave collar.” 

“Who the hell invented these damned things anyway?” 

“The vampire…it is how they control the one they have marked as their own.” 

“WHAT?” 

“I understand that this is a very hard decision for one to make, but let me remind you that the vampire will seek him. They seek him even now and the one who is responsible for beginning the changes within him is no doubt already speaking to him, attempting to seduce him and to lure him to her. She has marked him as hers. She has the ability to fuse one of these collars around his neck if she so chooses. If she captures him and he resists her…” 

“Which he will…” 

“Then she will place one of these collars on him because even if he refuses to obey her the collar will make him somewhat susceptible to her…the collar will give her some control over him.” 

“And since he would be a vampire the collar would never be removed unless he’s cured, and if he isn’t and she has him collared then…” 

“He remains her slave for all eternity. If however you place the collar on his neck and are unable to find a cure he will remain indentured to you for as long as you live. Once you die then he will be set free.” 

“Not if he’s still a vampire. You said the collar doesn’t just…fall off.” 

“It may in such circumstances as I have just described.” 

“And if it doesn’t?” 

“He will still wear the slave collar but will no longer be controlled by another…and no other will be able to possess or control him.” 

“You’re sure about this?” 

“Yes.” 

He jerked his gaze up as Daniel entered the room followed by Teal’c and Sam. He approached Mehtar and said, “Teal’c has agreed to do as I have asked…unless you changed your mind, Jack…” 

Jack could hear the hopefulness in Daniel’s voice and knew that he would feel much better with him. It wasn’t that Daniel didn’t trust Teal’c, for he knew that Teal’c would protect and defend him. He knew that Teal’c would never harm him or use his control over him to betray him, but he didn’t want Teal’c to have that much power over him he wanted Jack to. Damn! 

He paused before saying, “Daniel, are you sure about this?” 

“Yes.” 

There it was…yes…said without any hesitation whatsoever. Daniel was determined to accept the damned slave collar whether it was the right thing to do or not. Jack shook his head as he said, “Daniel this is crazy…” 

“Then Teal’c will do it for me. Jack, if it keeps me from hurting others then I’m damned well going to try it.” 

“Daniel um before you… Well there’s something else you need to know. Something Mehtar just told me about.” 

“What?” 

“The collar it’s a…it’s a slave collar, Daniel.” 

“I know that. Mehtar already said that whoever places it on me has some power over me. Whoever places it on me can persuade me to do…things. I know this already Jack, but I have no choice here.” 

“Well, if you’re going to do this then there’s something else you should know.” 

“Which is?” 

“If that collar is placed on you it won’t be removable, unless you’re human.” 

“What?” 

“Mehtar said they took the collar from the vampires. It’s how they…control those unwilling to cooperate with them. It’s how they would control you if they got their hands on you.” 

“Okay and?” 

Jack stared at him in shock wondering why Daniel wasn’t having second thoughts. He shook his head before continuing, “Daniel, the collar won’t come off if you’re still a vampire. The only way it can be removed is if you’re cured…turned completely human again, which means if we fail to find a cure for you on this planet, if we fail to find that stone then you’ll remain a slave to whoever locks it on you for the rest of your life. They’ll hold power over you until they die. Once they die you’ll be freed, but the collar will remain.” 

Daniel seemed to take a moment to consider his words but remained determined as he replied, “I understand Jack and I know it’s a big risk, but I’m willing to take it. I don’t want to become one of them. I don’t want to hurt any of you. I don’t want to…I don’t, but I can fight for only so long. My body is still changing Jack. The transformation is nearing its end and when that happens…when that happens there’s no telling what will be left behind. There’s no way to know whether any of me remains or if I will lose my soul along with my goodness when the evil within consumes me. Jack, if that happens I want to know that I’m controllable. I want to know that I’ll be controlled by someone I love…someone who won’t let me hurt others. I need to know that if I lose myself, if I become a creature of nightmares that someone out there can stop me, someone out there can persuade me not to kill and not to attack anyone who accidentally dials this planet. I need to know that if I become one of them that one of you will control me and if that means I remain a slave for all eternity to one of you then so be it as long as I don’t hurt others. Jack I couldn’t handle that. I couldn’t stand it if I knew that I was left unleashed and uncontrolled out there to wreak havoc and destruction on people…and Jack you know that I can control the Stargate. I know how the damned thing works. If I become a vampire and no one controls me…if I’m not indentured to someone then I can easily dial out of here and travel to other planets where I could kill, maim and torture. Jack, I can’t live with that. I can’t live with what I may become if someone refuses to master me. Please Jack, you have to understand why I need to do this.” 

Jack hung his head understanding all too clearly what he was saying. He sighed before suggesting, “Teal’c, Sam why don’t the two of you wait for us outside. We’ll be out shortly. There’s something Daniel and I need to do.” 

Teal’c bowed respectfully and Sam smiled. They both turned to leave the room. Once they were out of sight Daniel focused on him asking, “So what’s it going to be, Jack? Am I going to be your slave or Teal’c’s?” 

“Who do you want as your master, Daniel? Who do you want to be controlled by?” 

Daniel smiled shyly before confessing, “Isn’t it obvious, Jack? You…I trust you. I want it to be you. Teal’c is wonderful. I know he wouldn’t harm me. I know that he’d control me and that he would make sure that I don’t harm others, but Jack it’s you that I want to give that power and control to not him, you.” 

“Are you sure? I mean…” 

“I have no other choice.” 

Mehtar smiled as he extended the collar towards Jack instructing, “All you must do is fit it around his neck. The collar will fuse together on its own.” 

Jack examined the collar closely before commenting, “It looks like a bracelet.” 

“It is not.” 

“Yeah, I see that.” 

Jack accepted the collar gazing at it before focusing on Daniel again asking, “Are you sure Daniel? Once I do this it’ll be…I’ll be… You’ll be my…” 

“Slave Jack…your servant and slave… I know and you’ll be my master. I know, Jack. Just do it.” 

“Daniel…” 

“If you really don’t want to…” 

“I don’t but I would rather it be me who…instead of Teal’c and since you’re certain there’s no other way…” 

“Just do it…now before you lose your nerve Jack.” 

“Oh…okay, Daniel. Ready?” 

“Yes.” 

With those words Jack raised the collar and carefully eased the open ends around Daniel’s neck. As he slipped it the rest of the way on he waited tensing when the collar suddenly hummed to life seeming to press tighter against Daniel’s skin. He stared intently into Daniel’s eyes watching as Daniel grabbed his arm and closed his eyes when the collar started to glow brightly. Jack felt suddenly afraid but Mehtar reassured him, “Do not worry it is how the collar works. It is merely fusing the two loose ends together…creating an unbreakable link in the collar.” 

Jack nodded and watched as the collar stopped glowing. Daniel opened his eyes and reached up to his throat running his hand carefully across the collar now affixed to his neck. He traced the object with his fingers realizing that it wrapped the whole way around his neck and there were no marks on it even indicating that it had been fused. It fit as if he had been born with it. As he gazed at Jack he saw fear and worry there as well as concern. Jack spoke first as he asked, “Are you all right, Daniel?” 

Daniel flicked his gaze upwards commenting, “Uh, yeah this just feels…weird.” 

He again ran his fingers across the silver now marking him and felt a strange thrill along with a sudden fear fill him. He was now collared, a slave owned and controlled. He was a slave to Jack. He thought that he would feel different but this just felt so…right. He gazed at Jack as he softly questioned, “It doesn’t hurt, does it? It’s not too tight?” 

“No it just feels…” 

“Weird?” 

“Yes Master…weird.” 

“Master? Daniel…?” 

“Jack…” 

“You just called me master, Daniel.” 

Daniel chuckled nervously as he answered, “I know.” 

“Why?” 

“I don’t know, Master…Jack…it just…” 

Mehtar interrupted, “The collar has fused to his neck and in so doing has reinforced who his master now is. It sends a soft surge or pulse throughout the body of the one who wears it…almost like a quick program. They know instantly who their master is and will feel odd if they do not address their master as such. It’s a reinforcer…it reinforces that…” 

Daniel continued, “I’m now a slave and he my master?” 

“Yes. It has programmed your mind, your body to recognize your master even when you do not remember who you yourself are.” 

“So if I become a vampire and lose myself some part of me will always know that Jack is my master and I’m his slave? Some part of me will recognize him and automatically obey him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Well that’s good to hear. At least I know if I lose myself I can still find my master, even if I can’t remember him.” 

“Daniel?” 

“Yes Jack?” 

“Will you please stop calling me master?” 

Daniel arched his eyebrows perfecting a look of sheer innocence as he prodded, “Why Master? Does it bother you, Master?” 

“YES!” 

Batting his eyelashes Daniel continued in a soft teasing tone, “I’m sorry Master, I shall try harder not to upset you…Master.” 

When Daniel started laughing Jack cursed and whacked him on the arm before releasing a rather loud complaint, “Okay can I influence him to stop calling me his master? Damn that’s so annoying.” 

“Ah, come on Jack. I was only teasing you.” 

“Right.” 

“Right…Master.” 

Daniel snickered again as Jack rolled his eyes in response. He then decided to do a little bit of his own vexing as he innocently questioned, “So Daniel if it’s all right for you to call me master then can I call you slave? My precious slave?” 

“Well…” 

“Technically you are my…slave now Daniel so…” 

“Hmm you know on second thought are you sure I can’t cut this damned thing off because if I have to put up with Jack’s sarcasm for the rest of my life…” 

Jack’s grin split into a broad smile as he taunted, “What would my precious slave do?” 

Daniel directed a serious gaze Mehtar’s way as he questioned, “Hmm does this collar prevent me from killing my master, Mehtar?” 

Mehtar smiled warmly as he answered, “Yes it does.” 

“Damn. Well that settles it then Jack. I might just have to…shoot myself.” 

Jack was quick to remind, “Ah but you’re immortal at the moment Danny boy.” 

“Damn, you’re right. Have to do something about that too…Master.” 

“DANIEL!” 

“Yes?” 

As Daniel batted his eye lashes innocently his way a second time Jack cursed before grabbing him and hugging him. The instant Daniel was against Jack he froze licking his lips and swallowing hard as he informed, “Uh Jack, I can still…I can smell your blood and I want… God, doesn’t this thing keep me from…?” 

Jack tensed tightening his grip around Daniel refusing to release him from the hug as he firmly commanded, “You’re not permitted to drink from your master unless I command it.” 

Daniel jerked his gaze up to focus on Jack staring at him in wide-eyed fascination as he said, “I…I…it worked. Damn, Jack…I’m still…I still crave blood…can smell yours and know it probably tastes wonderful, that it will satisfy my hunger but…but I can’t feed off of you. I… Shit, the damned collar really works. Thank God. Thank you, Jack. You don’t realize how much this means to me.” 

Jack relaxed smiling in relief as he answered, “Yes I do, Daniel, yes I do. Now we need to search for this infamous moonstone. I’m determined to get you completely back even if I have to search every inch of this damned planet to do it.” 

 

* * * * * *

 

Early the following morning they set out on their long journey in search of the Cave of Light. They began the journey at sunrise and still, several hours later, were no closer to their goal. Jack surveyed his team tensing when his gaze fell onto the youngest member. Daniel was keeping up with the pace he set, but it was obvious by the lines of pain creasing his brow that Daniel was hurting. He looked worse instead of better. He looked as if he were ready to collapse right where he was. He shook his head awed by the man’s stubbornness and determination. As he focused on Sam and Teal’c he couldn’t help but notice that they were staying as close to Daniel as possible, probably prepared to catch him if he took a sudden unexpected nosedive. 

He drew to a halt calling a break to their procession and not failing to miss the obvious glare Daniel directed his way. He shrugged it off knowing that Daniel was feeling guilty for being such a burden. He approached his friend regardless quietly inquiring, “How are you doing, Daniel?” 

“I’m fine, Jack. Really.” 

“Okay. Drink?” 

“Yes.” 

He arched his eyebrows up when that response slid so readily from Daniel’s lips then gently offered, “Here. Water. Drink.” 

Daniel nodded accepting the water. He drank thirstily and struggled to keep it down moaning softly as yet another hunger pang filled him, disappointed that the water didn’t help to ease his appetite any. 

Jack smiled as Daniel drank then questioned, “Hungry?” 

“Ravenous but… I’m fine.” 

“Daniel…” 

“I’m fine Jack.” 

“Are you? Really?” 

Daniel flicked a nervous gaze upon Jack’s face before averting his eyes and mumbling, “Really, I’m fine.” 

He was about to inquire further when Mehtar stopped beside Daniel casting Jack a gaze that clearly said ‘leave him be.’ 

He continued to observe his friend noting how he gripped his arms across his chest while kicking at an invisible rock with the toe of his shoe refusing to say anything else. He wanted to press the issue further but thought better of it choosing instead to offer Daniel more water. Daniel graciously accepted it softly groaning as pain flared in his gut. 

Jack moved closer to his friend prepared to catch Daniel if needed. He offered Daniel an encouraging smile before tenderly urging, “Why don’t you sit down, Daniel?” 

“No Jack. I’m fine.” 

“Sit down. Take a break.”

“Jack I…” 

“Please Daniel?” 

Daniel glared at his friend for several long minutes determined not to sit but feeling bone weary. He hesitantly nodded in agreement not even realizing it when Jack helped him to sit down at the base of a tree. He watched his friend a few moments longer before easing his head back against the tree. He then closed his eyes releasing a choked gasp as pain continued to surmount within. He only opened his eyes when he felt a cool hand press against his forehead again mumbling, “I’m fine Jack,” before allowing his eyes to slide shut once more. 

Jack watched him for several long moments very concerned and worried for his friend. As Daniel closed his eyes again he turned to Mehtar. 

Mehtar nodded as he spoke softly, “It is the transformation. It drains his energy, his strength…” 

Jack glanced at Daniel again knowing he probably wouldn’t want his present weakness spoken aloud. Mehtar touched his shoulder drawing his attention back as he shook his head quietly informing, “He is asleep.” 

“WHAT? Daniel never…” 

“He grows weaker the longer he resists the need to feed.” 

“But…” 

“We will give him a few moments, but then we must continue on, for it is not safe here. Perhaps you or your friend could carry him some of the way?” 

“Yes.” 

Jack turned his attention back to his friend noticing that Daniel did appear to be fast asleep. He also noticed that the trembling was back and knew that Daniel was in a lot of pain due to the soft utterances he unknowingly released in rest. 

Mehtar could see the concern, the worry and the fear in Jack’s eyes. He was very worried about his friend as well he should be, for the battle he was waging was not an easy one to win. He again found himself admiring the young man who still fought so bravely against the evil trying to consume him. He hoped that the young man would succeed in conquering the demon, the curse that even now continued to encompass him and gazed at the older man offering reassurances, “He will be well. Do not give up on him. He needs all of you now more than ever. The battle he is waging is not an easy one. He is suffering much and will continue to suffer. The longer he delays feeding the weaker he will grow. He will continue to tremble with weakness and will sleep more often. You must watch him. Allot him time to rest and support him in any way that you can.” 

“And if we can’t locate this cave what then?” 

“He will not be able to resist his hunger indefinitely. He will feed and he will give the demon what it craves to fester and grow. It will consume him. We must not fail and we must not give up on the journey or your friend will lose himself.” 

Jack inhaled sharply continuing to watch Daniel, studying his boyish face and praying that some where on this planet was a cure that could save Daniel and bring him completely back to them. 

After several more minutes Mehtar announced that they must continue on, so Teal’c volunteered to carry Daniel allowing him to sleep deeply while they traveled towards the mysterious Cave of Light.

 

* * * *

 

Later… 

Mehtar drew the small group to a halt making the suggestion that they should stop and rest for the night before continuing on. Jack glanced at Daniel before focusing on Mehtar and inquiring, “How much further is this cave?” 

“I told you that we would not come upon it for several nights. We will reach it, but you must be patient. Your journey has just begun. The Cave of Light is but the first step. There you will only find a map and various other…things that I do not know of, but you will not find the moon gem you seek. You must use the map to locate the gems. Your quest is just beginning, Colonel O’Neill.” 

Jack nodded before glancing at Daniel who was lowering to the ground against a nearby tree hunger and lust burning in the blue depths of his eyes. Jack shivered as Daniel raked a predatory gaze across him. He swallowed hard when the man slipped his tongue out stroking his bottom lip before withdrawing it from sight. He became suddenly aware that he was now damned hard and it was all due to the lascivious gazes his friend was casting his way. 

Mehtar watched the exchange remaining silent until Daniel abruptly jerked his gaze away from them and curled inward on himself as another violent tremor encompassed him. The young man was strong, for he was resisting the beast even now, but the beast was lurking within waiting to take control. 

Mehtar turned to focus on Jack deciding a warning was in order, “A wild beast does not wish to be controlled by another. They will try to maintain complete control over themselves… He is resisting the curse that continues to try to steal him away, but it still remains. Beware of trickery…a vampire is a master at seduction. They can seduce and lure even the strongest of men to them with a mere look. This is one way they will attempt to lure prey to them. They have the ability to manipulate one’s mind and one’s thoughts. They can lure a food source to them and will try almost anything to do so when they are as ravenous as that one now is. He desires to drink from you, to taste your life blood, to drink you dry…” 

“He can’t. I forbid him to drink from his master unless I permit.” 

“I see…still you must be careful for he not only wants your blood, he burns for you.” 

Jack jerked his gaze towards Mehtar shocked at what he had just said and tried not to think of what those words implied, choosing instead to focus on Daniel. As another tremor wracked his body he immediately mumbled, “God Daniel,” quickly forgetting Mehtar’s comment as concern for his friend consumed him. 

Daniel responded by jerking his head upright and instantly rising to his feet. He approached Jack before stopping and lowering his gaze as he said one word, “Master?” 

Jack stared at Daniel in surprise and worry before glancing at Mehtar then back again questioning, “Daniel, what are you doing? You’re in too much pain to be up. My God…” 

Daniel held his gaze submissively lowered to the ground as he answered, “You called, My Master, and I must obey.” 

“WHAT? Daniel…” 

Daniel raised his head slightly in response still keeping his eyes trained on his feet, “I have upset you, My Master?” 

“No, no. Daniel…” 

Mehtar placed a gentle restraining hand on Jack drawing the older man’s attention. When Jack focused on him he shook his head before saying, “You called to him, and he has no choice but to obey his master’s call.” 

“What?” 

“The collar keeps him compliant and somewhat susceptible to your will. You called his name and he responded because instinctively he knows that is expected of him. The collar makes him…” 

“Obey?” 

“Yes.” 

He turned back to his young friend saying, “Daniel, you need to rest. Please Daniel…” 

Daniel glanced up momentarily confused before recognizing who he was with, “Jack?” 

“I want you to rest Daniel, please. Rest and regain your strength.” 

Daniel tried to make sense of why he felt so strange but as Jack made another command he automatically lowered his gaze feeling his heart pounding erratically as he felt as if he had caused a grave insult by looking directly into Jack’s eyes. Licking his lips nervously he quickly answered, “Yes Master,” before returning to his original place at the base of the tree he had been resting against. He instantly curled inward on himself moaning softly as another tremor wracked his body. He closed his eyes then prepared to sleep like he was ordered to do by his master, no not his master Jack, by Jack. What the hell was going on? He shook his head trying to make sense of his sudden convoluted thoughts when sleep descended upon him. 

Mehtar watched Daniel as he did as he was told commenting, “He now sleeps.” 

Jack gazed at Daniel still trying to make sense of what had just happened but was unsuccessful so he turned to Mehtar asking, “What the hell was that?” 

“He did as you commanded him.” 

“What?” 

“He did as his master bid.” 

“Wait, you told me that I could influence his actions, but you never said anything about him… What the hell was that?” 

“I fear that the more his body transforms the more the collar influences him to comply with you. As the demon takes control he is losing himself but intuitively and instinctively he knows that to you he must always submit, to you he must always yield. You are his master now. As the demon fights to take root within your friend he is becoming more your servant. When the demon has full control he will not remember anything of who he is. All he will remember is that you control him, and you are his master.” 

“Are you sure about that? I mean I’m not exactly up on my vampire lore, but I’m pretty positive that they retain all memories of their former life. They know who they are but have overwhelming compulsions to kill and drink blood, roaming for an eternity and all that crap.” 

Mehtar remained silent as if contemplating something he had never thought of before. He then continued, “Perhaps you are correct. This could explain why many were selective in who they chose to drink from before we abandoned the surface city to move underground. If what you say is true then…” 

“I hope it is because then we won’t lose Daniel to them. He’ll still remember us.” 

“He may remember your other two teammates as his friends, but you he will always remember as his master. He will serve you for all eternity unless he is freed from his enslavement by returning to normal again.” 

“So what…what are you trying to say? That the collar…he’s…” 

“He is your slave now, and he will obey without question. He will also address you as master.” 

Jack turned to gaze at his friend noticing that he was awake yet again and watching them as if assessing them. He wondered just how long Daniel had been listening and just what he was thinking. He could see Daniel in that azure gaze trained intently on him, but he could also see the creature that he was becoming. He shook his head as he quietly muttered, “Ah Daniel…” gasping when his friend again drew to his feet and approached him lowering his gaze to the ground as he repeated a word that Jack was learning to despise, “Master?” 

“Oh God no!” 

Daniel immediately responded by flinching before lowering his head further and scrambling to his knees, dropping heavily on them as he prepared to plead for his master’s forgiveness, “I have upset you again, My Master. Please forgive your servant for upsetting you so. Please Master.” 

Jack felt the tears beginning to collect at the edges of his eyes feeling his heart breaking for his friend as the man looked so meek and so submissive kneeling before him head bowed pleading for forgiveness. God, if he had to spend an eternity with Daniel serving as his personal slave he’d rather kill them both and save them both the pain and suffering. Their relationship was not one of dominance and submission, and he sure as hell didn’t want it to turn into one. This was NOT Daniel Jackson. Daniel wouldn’t bow to any man. He’d stand proudly and challenged any one who dared to control him. As his gaze fell to the back of Daniel’s neck he swallowed hard feeling his throat closing up in response to seeing the shiny silver metal glinting there mocking him and reminding him that he had placed a slave collar on his best friend. How could he be so cruel? How could he? He knew that there was nothing he could do to change what was now happening to his friend. His friend was turning into a monster, a creature of nightmares and the closer he drew to that final transformation the more submissive he became to his master. Shit! 

He immediately lowered before Daniel cupping his face in his hands and turning his head up so they were looking at one another. He noticed that Daniel still kept his gaze averted and felt the tension in his throat only cinching tighter. He quickly spoke, “Oh God Daniel, no. There’s nothing to forgive. Come on. Get up. You have to get up. Daniel, please get up. Please.” 

“Yes Master.” 

Daniel slowly arose to his feet still keeping his head bowed and his eyes downcast as he did so. Jack shook his head in frustration casting a helpless glance towards Mehtar before again focusing his full attention on his young friend, “First, I don’t want you approaching me every time I say your name, Daniel. Do you hear me? I don’t want you to get up because you believe I’m summoning you, especially when you’re in so much pain. God, you’re going to kill yourself if you race to jump at my every command. I want you to come to me only when you desire to, when YOU desire to Daniel not when I tell you to.” 

“Master?” asked Daniel in confusion. 

Mehtar shook his head sadly as he said, “No, he does not understand what you are granting him, Colonel O’Neill. He knows that he is a slave, your slave, and he knows that his duty is to obey you and only you. He can do nothing unless you grant him permission. To tell him that he can choose to come to you when he desires is confusing to him because a slave has no free will of his own. His only duty is to obey his master without question.” 

Jack shook his head growing angrier as Mehtar reminded him what a slave was, “Why the hell is he…? I don’t like this! He’s not my damned slave he’s my best friend! I don’t…no!” 

Mehtar could see the confusion and sadness in the Colonel and tried to explain again what was happening to his friend, “As long as he wears that collar he is your slave and you are his master. He has entrusted you with taking care of him when he can no longer remember who he is. He requested you for his master because he trusts you to keep him safe and to keep him controlled. Daniel Jackson is still within this creature before you. He is probably aware of everything right now. His mind is telling him that he must obey you…” 

Daniel’s eyes suddenly focused again. He glanced around nervously noticing that he was again on his feet before Jack. What the hell was going on? He noticed that Jack seemed tense and quickly asked, “Jack, why am I…? I was sleeping. How the hell…?” 

Jack sighed in relief as he choked out, “Daniel. God, Daniel…” 

He immediately embraced the younger man in relief. Daniel tensed at first but relaxed as Jack held him close. He closed his eyes as he asked, “Jack, what’s happening to me?” 

“Mehtar says it’s partly the collars’ doing and partly the transformations’ doing.” 

“What is?” 

“You seem to go into these kind of…trances in which you act and behave as a slave. I don’t understand it either.” 

“Is that what’s happening? I knew that something was. It’s like I’m here but…not. I see myself doing these things and saying these things, but I can’t comprehend. I wonder if I’ll be able to now that I know what’s happening to me.” 

Mehtar nodded as he said, “You may be able to, but we will not know until it happens again.” 

Daniel nodded then suddenly tensed whimpering as the smell of Jack’s living blood began to taunt his nose. He could feel his teeth growing and traced them with his tongue shuddering when he could feel the sharpness of the two he was certain were used to draw forth blood from a live victim. He felt ill as he opened his mouth wanting desperately to sink his teeth into that nice warm flesh and drink from Jack but knowing that to do so would condemn him. He could sense Mehtar beside him, could hear the man’s heart beat racing and his blood pounding furiously in his veins as he witnessed what was about to occur and that was enough to stop him. He shoved Jack away with such violent force that Jack flew backwards crashing hard to the ground. He winced feeling ashamed and guilty at the same time. He glanced at Mehtar who nodded as if he understood and quickly approached Jack to help him to his feet. Once Jack was on his feet Daniel began to apologize, “God Jack, I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry I didn’t mean to…are you hurt? Are you all right? I didn’t hurt you, did I? Please tell me I didn’t hurt you, Jack.” 

Jack was confused as one minute he was holding Daniel in his arms and the next he was flat on his ass. It took him a few moments to comprehend that he was on the ground and that was because Daniel had shoved him. He jerked his gaze up grasping Mehtar’s extended hand thankful for the help but quickly his eyes sought out Daniel when he began to speak in that panicky rushed tone of voice that he’d often adopted when he became afraid or very worried. He was about to yell at Daniel for shoving him when he noticed that Daniel wasn’t by his side. Daniel hadn’t even helped him back to his feet. Mehtar was the one who had while Daniel stood by and watched, stood by and watched? Why would Daniel…? Then he noticed the terror and fear that marred that handsome face and suddenly it all made sense. Daniel shoved him away to protect him. As he heard three words he was before Daniel in less than three steps, “God not again.” 

“What? What Daniel?” 

“Your blood, his blood… God, Jack I almost…I wanted to, I did. I even… God, Jack I…I’m a monster.”

“No, no Daniel you’re not a monster you’re…” 

But Daniel didn’t hear him as he continued to recall just how close he had come to…God no. He shook his head as he muttered desperately, “Your blood, his blood I can…I can smell it and… I’m so hungry Jack. Please, God, please don’t let me drink, please Jack. Don’t let me drink.” 

“Daniel?” 

He watched as his friend wrapped his arms tightly around himself and immediately stepped backwards keeping his eyes trained on Jack as he continued, “I’m so hungry, Jack, so hungry. All I want to do is…and it makes me sick. Please Jack don’t let me, don’t allow me to feed from anyone or any creature. Please Jack! I don’t want…I don’t want to become one of them. I don’t!” 

“You won’t, Daniel, you won’t. I promise you that you won’t. I’ll stop you. I won’t let you do it.” 

Daniel lifted his gaze seeing Jack’s promise burning in his eyes knowing that he would do whatever he could to fulfill that promise but what if…what if, “What if you can’t stop me Jack?” 

“I can stop you, Daniel. I can stop you because I’m your master so you obey me. You do what I say, what I command. You have to trust me Daniel. I’ll help you with this. I will. I won’t let you drink. I won’t.” 

Daniel nodded as he slowly lowered by the tree again. Once against the tree he curled up groaning as the shudders found him. Jack moved without thought grabbing his rucksack and removing a blanket; he quickly approached Daniel and knelt beside him carefully draping the blanket across his friend and tucking it around him. When he glanced up he noticed that Daniel was watching his every move. He smiled warmly as he said, “There Daniel. Get some rest. This should keep you warm. You just get some rest.” 

“Jack…” 

“What?” 

“Thank…thank you.” 

“Sure. Now go to sleep okay. Go to sleep.” 

He reached up gently brushing several stray strands of Daniel’s hair off of his forehead watching him as he returned the smile before closing his eyes. He then whispered softer, “That’s it Daniel go to sleep. Go to sleep. We’ll continue in the morning and we will cure you of this. I promise you we will.” 

“Hmm, Jack…” 

“Shh, shh…go to sleep Daniel, go to sleep.” 

He nodded as he began his rapid descent into deep sleep. Jack’s smile broadened further as he noticed that Daniel’s breathing evened out and that he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. Thank God. 

He continued to stare into the youthful face of his friend again feeling that overwhelming wave of protectiveness flow through him, as well as the heat spiraling in his belly and sending all kinds of messages to the area of his groin that was yet again hard as a rock. Shit, he wanted Daniel badly but he couldn’t let his friend know that. His friend would think he was crazy if he knew that his feelings for him were a bit more than friendship. He wanted to love Daniel as his very own. He wanted to fall asleep with the man in his arms every night and wake up with an armload of Daniel every morning. Unfortunately he’d never have Daniel in that way. Daniel was as straight as a damned jaybird; he sure as hell wouldn’t be considering shacking up with another man, but he could look and he could wish and he could hope. He smiled softly as he wondered again how Daniel would react if he ever found out that his CO wanted him desperately and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He shook his head as he continued to gently stroke Daniel’s hair noticing that the man seemed to be relaxing further by the minute. 

He was so caught up in admiring Daniel’s soft features: the way his eyelashes rested so peacefully against his cheeks and the way his lips, those luscious full lips remained slightly parted looking so goddamned kissable…the way his hair though short still managed to find its way onto his face brushing lightly against his temple, his ears so perfect for suckling and that neck so perfect so… 

He jumped nearly screaming aloud when Mehtar touched him. He jerked his gaze up relaxing the moment he recognized who was now touching him. He then glanced nervously at Daniel hoping that he hadn’t woken the quietly dozing man with his sudden outcry. When he was certain that Daniel still rested he turned his focus towards Mehtar who offered a sincere apologetic smile before quietly asking, “You love him very much, do you not?” 

“What? Yes, yes I do. He’s my friend and…” 

“Oh no, no. You love him much more than that, Colonel O’Neill.” 

“I do not.” 

Mehtar smiled broader before continuing, “This is good, for he needs love in his life. I have sensed from the moment I first laid eyes on him that he has been very alone in the world. You can change that for him. You can be the one who saves him in more ways than one. You should tell him how you feel.” 

“Tell him? Are you crazy? He’d…” 

As Mehtar widened his eyes in question Jack suddenly realized that he had revealed way too much and quickly tried to cover it but Mehtar stopped him as he added, “He loves you deeply and trusts you above all others. This I already know and I have only known the two of you for a very short time. I know that you love each other. You both have something special, yet you are both too afraid to reach out and grasp what lays right before your eyes…” 

“Are you telling me that Daniel…that he? No, no. Daniel’s not…no.” 

Mehtar nodded as he continued, “Hmm, perhaps I was wrong, but I do not think so. You will never know unless you tell him. What harm is there in speaking the truth? If you cannot speak it now what will you do if it is the only way that you can save him?” 

“What?” 

Mehtar turned from him heading towards the other two members of his team who were just now returning to camp after scouting the area. He watched as Mehtar left him alone with Daniel refusing to answer his question and sensing that there was something that the man had not yet told him. Something very important that could help them or destroy them, but what could it be and why would their discussion lead him to believe that there was something else they would have to face before this was all over?


	4. Chapter 4

As they approached what appeared to be a small rock outcropping Jack couldn’t stop his sarcastic response, “This is the Cave of Light?” He turned to focus on Mehtar casting an irritating glance his way. 

Mehtar was quick to answer, “This is the door to the Cave of Light. Yes.” 

Jack hastily jabbed a finger at the outcropping of rock as he continued irritation now vibrating in his voice, “This is the door? This? All I see are some damned rocks, Mehtar.” 

“Jack…” 

That was Daniel’s voice and as a warm hand covered his shoulder he felt himself calm a bit knowing that Daniel had placed a hand there to calm him or reassure him or just to let him know he was there. He softened his voice a bit feeling fear for Daniel building with each passing moment. He gazed intently at Mehtar before continuing, “How will this help Daniel? There’s nothing here Mehtar and if this cave doesn’t exist there won’t be a map, without a map we can’t find the stones and without the stones…” 

He shuddered not able to voice aloud the fate that would befall his friend if they didn’t locate those healing stones. 

Mehtar could see fear, worry and sadness in the four now with him. He continued to hold O’Neill’s gaze as he informed, “Things are not always as they seem. Fear not O’Neill for the cave is here. Come.” 

Mehtar approached the wall of rocks pulling O’Neill behind him. He said, “Have your people no experience with illusion and misdirection?” 

“Well yes but… Wait you’re saying…?” 

“We enter here.” 

As Mehtar stepped towards the rocks Jack tensed feeling suddenly very anxious. It appeared as if Mehtar had stepped directly into the wall, but as he followed he gazed around in awe before again returning his gaze to a smiling Mehtar who said, “Illusion and magic abound in this world, my friend. We must use such things as misdirection to keep our enemies off balance. We must do so to live and to survive. This is but one gift our god has granted us.” 

“Your god?” 

“Lord Chandra.” 

Daniel jumped suddenly excited as he forged onward, “Your god taught you how to use illusion to…?” 

“Survive yes. He is very powerful… Come we must journey further into the cave to find the talking room.” 

“The talking room? What is…?”

“It is where many paths cross. It is the first place I discovered though I was unable to progress much further. There appear to be doors, many doors and walls adorned with designs. I have been unable to decipher their true purpose in this place. I only know that this is the legendary Cave of Light.” 

“And how do you know that?” 

“You shall soon have that answer. Come we must go this way.” 

The members of SG-1 continued on their journey following Mehtar deeper into the cave. After what seemed like an hour’s trek Mehtar said, “This I believe to be the heart of the cave though I am unsure if it is true. Come.” 

As they pursued Mehtar into what he called the heart of the cave all four drew to a halt gazing in awe about them. Daniel was the first to exclaim, “Wow, this is…this is…” 

Jack approached Daniel and patted him on the back as he continued, “Truly amazing Danny boy.” 

“Yes. Uh, Mehtar what…? How…?” 

Mehtar gazed at the young man seeing wonder and excitement in his eyes and feeling disturbed when he could see the young one was much worse than any of them had realized. He was very pale and appeared sickly. He looked as if he were about to collapse from exhaustion, yet he stood tall and proud gazing in open admiration at the cavern around them. As the light caught the silver of the collar he now wore Mehtar felt despair and outrage encroach upon him. Here stood a young man who was obviously full of spirit, intelligence and compassion who was now waging a battle to hold onto those very things. If he had just defended the young man, warned the visitors of the dangers of this place then he would now be safe. They would all be safe, but he hadn’t and now they had to go on a perilous journey to save one man’s soul. Realizing he hadn’t answered the young man’s question he tried, “I do not know what the source of this light is. It is called the Cave of Light. I believe Lord Chandra left this place here for us to one day discover when we are ready to obtain the knowledge kept hidden here.” 

“Like a repository. Like…” 

Daniel turned to Jack, his excitement building as he continued, “Jack this is like Chimera. What if Chandra built this place to house knowledge that the people of this world have to advance to like Thor did with his people? It would make sense. Perhaps even Chandra is of the Asgard.” 

“Daniel, you don’t know that…” interrupted Sam. 

Daniel continued, “No, but what if, what if that’s what this is?” 

Teal’c added to the conversation, “Perhaps the Chandrakanta stone is like the device the Asgard use to pilot their ships…” 

Sam jumped in, “Yes, a stone that works like the Goa’uld healing device…” 

Mehtar became confused as he questioned, “Goa’uld healing device? Who are these…Goa’uld?” 

“A race of…” 

Jack perked up immediately saying Carter’s name in warning before waving his finger at her. She gazed at him for several minutes before changing her topic, “Where is this map that can help Daniel?” 

Mehtar glanced from Jack to Carter still curious about the Goa’uld but pushing such inquiries aside as he prepared to help the young one, “Daniel…” 

“Yes Mehtar?” 

“Come here.” 

Daniel approached him catching Mehtar’s sudden glance at the collar he now wore. He immediately reached for it running his fingers across the silvery surface and swallowing hard as he recalled how this device was the only thing keeping him from turning into a monster. As Mehtar drew his gaze to the wall and began chatting amicably Daniel lowered his hand again and focused on what the man was saying, “There are many doors in here. Each has different designs on their surfaces. I cannot read any of these. Perhaps you can.” 

Daniel smiled nodding before focusing his gaze on the door before him noticing symbols etched into the surface of it but unable to make sense of what it meant so he questioned, “Each door has drawings or writings like these on their surfaces?” 

“Yes.” 

“Okay let’s see if there are any I can understand.” 

He continued to walk to each door studying each marking in depth hoping to make sense of them. He tossed over his shoulder, “Mehtar, have you ever managed to open any of these?” 

“No I have not. I had hoped that you could do so.” 

“Give me some time to think… Wait I think… I think I found something… You said that Chandra is the one who protects you?” 

“Yes.” 

Daniel continued to study the wall before him as his mind tossed that name around for a bit. He remembered several references to Chandra as a moon god and a highly respected deity but as Jack spoke his name he lifted his head finding his mind toying with other thoughts that were more than a little bit distracting. He closed his eyes as Jack stopped directly behind him inhaling deeply his friend’s manly scent and feeling heat stirring in his midsection. Oh God, did that man ever smell good! He silenced his thoughts immediately yelling at himself to stay focused and trying to block out the many fantasies of Jack his mind decided to play for him. Oh my God! He softly moaned jumping when Jack spoke much too close to him, “Are you all right, Daniel? Do you need to rest?” 

Oh he was just fine. Rest? He didn’t need rest what he needed was to resist these damned wants and urges deep inside that kept trying to push him into Jack O’Neill’s arms. Shit, give it up Jackson! Jack O’Neill was definitely not interested in the male species for any…nocturnal activities. Damn, that was too bad! He forced himself to reply, “No, no Jack. I’m fine. I just… I found something here.” 

Jack leaned in closer instantly becoming aware of Daniel being more than just a friend. He was a man and he desired to do more with this particular man then was possible. He inhaled sharply as Daniel’s manly scent filled him and teased him luring him to sample what was not rightfully his. He cursed as he silently chastised himself. Daniel was desirable yes but right now he was in danger of losing his very soul to the evil of this world. Now he had to focus on helping Daniel not getting him naked and onto his back as fast as he could. He cleared his throat before asking, “Uh, what is that?” 

Focusing on the etchings before him and blocking out the tempting man behind him Daniel responded, “Uh, it’s a mandala.” 

“A manda…what?” 

“A mandala.” 

“And that is what exactly?” 

“Hindu.” 

“Hindu? And this is significant how?” 

“Because Chandra is Hindu, Jack.” 

“Right…” 

Daniel smiled gently finding he was very glad to have something to distract him from his desire to lavish Jack O’Neill. He softly chided his friend, “Don’t you remember anything I tell you Jack?” 

“I remember everything you tell me Daniel, regardless of what others may say. You mentioned Chandra and Hindu before when Mehtar told us the legend of Usher and…” 

“Ushas.” 

Jack cast Daniel a furtive glance as he corrected himself, “Ushas earlier…” 

“Yes I did.” 

“So how does this help us?” 

Daniel began his explanation, “A mandala is considered sacred. They’re still drawn today in Tibet and India.” 

“Tibet? Isn’t that where those monks…?” 

Daniel smiled as he answered, “Yes Jack.” 

“Okay so…” 

“Mandala’s are complex sacred diagrams; they’re drawings that are used in meditation.” 

Jack gazed at his friend again, wondering how Daniel could hold so much in that brain and then be able to retrieve it when needed. He questioned, “In meditation? Daniel?” 

“You meditate on them. You look at them; you study them following them usually from the center out, but it works either way.” 

Jack became puzzled by that last comment and asked, “The center out? Why?” 

“I’m getting to that.” 

“Daniel…” 

“Yantras are similar to mandalas in that…” 

“Yantras? Uh, Daniel…” 

Instead of acknowledging him Daniel continued his explanation, “You can also study them. People use them as a focus. Mandalas are depictions of the universe, of the cosmos, of the gods, of all the forces that drive nature. As you study it a person can find a deeper meaning in things…” 

Again Jack interrupted trying to understand what purpose a mandala served, “A deeper meaning? By looking at some…drawings? Right. Daniel?” 

He paused gazing at Jack, seeing that expression on Jack’s face that read ‘information overload’ and smiled as he softly questioned, “What?” 

“Can this…?” 

“Mandala.” 

Jack cast him a brief irritated gaze before continuing, “Help us at all?” 

“Yes I believe it can.” 

“Good then can you…do whatever it is you need to do to open this door?” 

Daniel chuckled before answering, “Jack, you can’t just wish a door open you have to…” 

Jack reached out to touch the mandala pressing a finger to the center and jumping back as the writing seemed to grow brighter, more intense before the door opened. Jack grinned impishly at Daniel who was now glowering at him. He casually shrugged his shoulders before extending his arm and urging, “After you.” 

Daniel continued to glare at Jack who was grinning like an idiot. His only reply was a brisk, “And you always yell at me about touching things…” 

“Ah Daniel, don’t be like that. I…” 

“Hmmph, let’s go.” 

“Daniel, Daniel… Okay, okay you can touch whatever you like on the next planet we gate to I promise.” 

Daniel turned to Jack still glaring at him not giving him an edge and allowing several tense moments to stretch between them before informing, “I’m holding you to that O’Neill,” then turned and walked cautiously ahead. 

Jack chuckled before calling for Daniel to wait up. When he reached Daniel he teased, “Hey, you’re my slave. When I say wait up that’s exactly what you do.” 

Again Daniel glowered at him before responding, “Jack, don’t be an ass.” 

Enjoying the friendly little banter Jack teased, “That would be master to you, slave.” 

Daniel elbowed him before they both started laughing. Daniel then drew to a halt looking around as if for someone before saying, “Wait, are Sam and Teal’c…?” 

“We’re coming,” came Sam’s cheery voice. 

She was glad to hear the typical banter between her friends knowing that it always helped to lighten the mood and keep everyone in good spirits, despite the difficult circumstances they often found themselves in. 

Daniel released a quick, “Uh sorry,” before his attention was returned to what lay ahead of them. She could see the excitement in him. The eagerness to see what Mehtar had told them of and the desire to explore in his sparkling eyes. Daniel was still very much with them, and she was very glad for that. She nodded in understanding before saying, “No problem.” 

Jack watched his other two comrades approach then questioned, “Where’s Mehtar?” 

“I am here.” 

“Good. All right we stick together. Be on alert for…” 

Daniel chimed in, “Booby traps…” 

“And…” 

Daniel held his mouth in a grim line before continuing, “Other nasty stuff.” 

Jack paused before saying, “Other nasty stuff? Daniel…” 

“Remember our discussion earlier Jack? The one about the seven entrances and the seven gates that led into the lower world?” 

“Well yeah but…” 

“In case you didn’t notice back there, there were seven doors to choose from. Seven doors, seven different entrances.” 

As if understanding suddenly dawned Jack nodded before commenting, “So we should be on alert for…monsters did you say?” 

“Nedu to be exact.” 

Teal’c added, “The Queen of Battles.” 

“Yes.” 

“So we should really be on the alert for some crazy bitch who has evil on her side.” 

Daniel held Jack’s gaze for several tense moments before adding, “Well, it is just a myth we’re talking about…” 

“Oh and we all know how unreal those myths are.” 

“Yes.” 

Jack nodded before adding, “Stay close to one another. Be on alert for…” and stopped in mid-sentence when a pained yelp filled the air. He was instantly at Daniel’s side supporting him as Daniel suddenly latched onto his lower arm and squeezed. The grip was strong and hurt like hell, but he refused to complain seeing the obvious pain stretched across his friend’s taut features. He waited until Daniel seemed to visibly relax before suggesting, “Maybe you should wait outside, Daniel.” 

Daniel shook his head immediately as he said, “No, no. You may need me. I’m all right. It’s passed. I’m all right.” 

Jack continued to watch him with a critical assessing gaze before saying, “Until the pain returns again.” 

They locked gazes each understanding what those words meant. Daniel only nodded before continuing, “I’ll be fine. I need to go with you, and I need to keep busy. If I’m alone I could still feed on…other living creatures.” 

“Not when you’re wearing that collar…” 

“I’d rather not take the chance, Jack. I need to be with you.” 

“You need to rest.” 

“No, no I don’t. If I rest then all I have to focus on IS that pain, Jack. Please. Let’s just continue.” 

“Daniel…” 

“Jack, please.” 

He sighed not liking it but agreeing with Daniel. If his friend could keep his mind focused elsewhere then the pain wouldn’t be as noticeable for him. He yielded to Daniel’s request and together they continued traveling deeper into the cave. 

After walking for some time Jack questioned, “Um Mehtar where is this map you spoke of?” 

“It was recorded in the old stories that the map exists in this cave.” 

“Have you ever actually seen this map?” 

“No but if the Cave of Light exists then so must the map.” 

“And if it doesn’t?” 

Sam quietly hissed, “Colonel!” noticing Daniel’s shoulders slumping forward a bit in response to the comment. 

The moment Sam spoke Jack realized what he had said and quickly apologized to his young friend saying that they would find the map, but instead of cheering Daniel up he started to worry more, “You know if we don’t find it you’ll have to let me go, Jack.” 

“NO!” 

“I can’t go home again, not ever unless I’m healed. We have to face the reality that I may never be ‘normal’ again.” 

Jack determinedly responded with a simple, “I’m not leaving you.” 

“You may not have a choice, Jack. You need to get Sam and Teal’c to safety. If you take me with you then everyone will suffer. You have to accept that I may never be…the same again.” 

“Don’t talk like that Daniel. We’ll find that map. We’ll find the stone, and we’ll get you back completely. I’m not giving up on you, so don’t you dare give up on us.” 

Daniel smiled tenderly before assuring, “I won’t Jack and…thank you.” 

Jack and Daniel fell silent both turning towards Mehtar when he began to speak excitedly, “Come. Come!” 

“What? Mehtar what’s…?” 

“It is here. It is here. Come.” 

All four quickly followed their guide drawing to a halt inside a darkened room lit up by a very complex map of the planet. Jack felt his own excitement growing as he anxiously questioned, “Is that…?” 

“This planet? Yes. See we are here.” 

Mehtar proceeded to point out their location on the map and as he continued to study it his eyes quickly found what must be the locations of the sacred healing stones. He prepared to point them out when Jack interrupted, “Does it say anything about…?” 

“The sacred stones are here beyond this valley. Some reside in mountain lakes others in ponds…” 

Daniel added breathlessly amazed that they had found what they sought, “Just like in the myth.” 

Mehtar nodded smiling brightly as he answered, “Yes.” 

Jack gazed at the map before pointing to an area marked clearly with an altar, around the altar were drawn representations of the phases of the moon. Above the altar was sketched a bright star whose rays fell upon the altar and encompassed it. He felt suddenly certain that particular feature drawn on this particular map meant something and asked, “What’s this here?” 

Daniel answered, “An altar…for moon worship perhaps or maybe to show respect to Chandra? In Ancient Greece they used to build temples for the gods to show their respect and to honor the deities. Perhaps this altar is intended to honor the moon god.” 

Mehtar shook his head saying, “This is where you must take your friend to perform the healing ceremony.” 

“To an altar? Why? How is an altar going to help Daniel?” 

“It is a sacred altar to, as your friend has said, honor Lord Chandra. You must take him there.” 

Jack nodded studying the map longer hoping and praying that this meant those healing stones were out there and that their journey wasn’t a useless attempt to save someone who couldn’t be saved. He wouldn’t give up on Daniel. He was determined to help his friend and if that were impossible then he would stay with Daniel and remain by his side for the rest of his days. He wasn’t about to allow Daniel to stay on this planet alone. He wouldn’t abandon his friend ever! 

Sam retrieved Daniel’s video camera for him and shot the footage for her friend earning a grateful smile from him in the process. After exploring the cavern further and coming up with little else they decided to return to the main hall to see if they could open any other “doors” there. 

Once back to the main hall Daniel excused himself and exited the cave to relieve himself in private. Jack decided to follow him to make certain he was all right. He was also fearful that the pain would return and his friend might not have the strength to return to the cave if that occurred. He watched Daniel from a small distance allotting him privacy. Daniel looked up as he began his approach saying, “You followed me.” 

“I was worried about you. You shouldn’t be out here alone, and you shouldn’t be facing this alone.” 

Daniel smiled softly as he answered, “But I’m not alone, Jack. You’re here.” 

“Yes and I don’t intend to leave you.” 

“Thanks Jack.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” 

“Sure I do.” 

“Nah what are friend’s for?” 

Daniel nodded watching Jack as he nervously glanced into the darkening sky above. Daniel picked up on Jack’s sudden unease and suggested, “I think it’s time we returned to the cave.” 

“Yeah, yes I would agree. I…” 

Daniel cried out tensing and paling as he sensed the fast approach of some unnatural force of nature. Jack also picking up on the strange vibes lowered his voice accordingly, “Daniel?” 

Instead of looking at him Daniel continued to carefully scan the surrounding area setting every single internal alarm of Jack’s off as he quietly informed, “We’re being watched.” 

“What?” 

Automatically, he also began scanning the area carefully, slowly. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Nothing was really moving and no sounds could be heard. It was quiet, silent… It was almost too silent for his liking. He focused on his friend when Daniel gasped and immediately placed a hand on Daniel’s shoulder feeling him shuddering beneath his touch and growing extremely worried. 

Daniel lowered his voice further as he heard the whispers of a thousand voices in his mind, one still stronger than all the others. She was calling to him again, attempting to lure him to her and trap him. He shuddered in revulsion clenching his eyes shut as he pressed his hands to his head and moaned softly. He stayed like that for what seemed like hours before opening his eyes yet again and warning, “They’re close, Jack. We’re no longer alone. They want me Jack. They’re coming for me.” 

Speaking with determination and again glancing anxiously around them he urged Daniel into movement stating, “Well they can’t have you. You’re mine.” 

“Yes but that doesn’t mean it’ll stop them from pursuing…” 

“I marked you with that collar. They shouldn’t be interested in you still…”

Drawing to a halt once again Daniel hesitantly informed, “But they are Jack. They are.” 

“Why?” 

Daniel lowered his head before putting voice to a fear he had been keeping to himself, “Until I feed I’m still good as a food source, Jack.” 

Jack jerked his head up snapping, “What the hell…?”

“I’m still somewhat… I’m not completely changed yet. The collar it…it seems to have slowed down the changes within me. I’m a vampire, but I’m also still…ME.” 

“Daniel…” 

Daniel snapped his head up in alarm as the air about them seemed to vibrate with a sinister purpose behind it and reported, “Jack they’re coming.” 

“Daniel…” 

Sensing the others drawing closer and preparing for attack he hastily informed, “We have to get out of sight. NOW JACK!” 

Mehtar glanced at the young man, having followed he and his friend outside, and heard his warning adding to it, “If he says we must hide then we must do so now.” 

“Why?” 

Daniel released a soft whimper to the air before pressing his hands to either side of his head causing Mehtar to become further alarmed and order, “We must go now!” 

“What? Why?” 

“They are speaking to him. He cannot yet block their voices. Do not delay.” 

Understanding the need for immediate action Jack began to survey the area for a safe place to hide while inquiring, “Where do we…?” before Daniel suggested in a pain-laced voice, “Cave…go into the cave!” 

“We must go.” 

Mehtar started to tug on Jack’s arm urging him to come, but he refused to move and when he saw that Daniel wasn’t following he said, “Daniel…” 

Daniel raised his head his eyes sparking blue opalescent fire as he ordered, “GO!” before a vampire dropped out of the air on top of him sending Daniel crashing to his knees. Jack felt his heart leaping into his throat as the vampire proceeded to bare his teeth preparing to sink them into the tender flesh of his best friend’s neck. He froze unaware that Mehtar was now dragging him to the cave. The last thing he saw was Daniel growling before turning on his attacker and clawing his face open. 

As they entered the cave he caught a startled gaze of Sam’s and quickly explained, “Vampires…outside attacking.” 

“Daniel?” 

“They…they have him.” 

“WHAT? But…” 

She fell silent and they turned to gaze at the cave exit when loud growls rent the air followed closely by the sounds of a fight taking place beyond them. Teal’c hearing the sounds of struggle prepared to aid his young friend and ran out of the cave, firing his staff weapon at the three vampires who were trying and failing to subdue a snarling, kicking, flailing Daniel Jackson. Soon the sounds of screeching and screaming flooded the air as two of his attackers were injured. The third gave up and pursued the two injured leaving Daniel alone and trembling in a balled up heap. 

Seeing his friend in distress Teal’c ran to him and pulled Daniel into his embrace. As Daniel shivered in his arms he tightened his grip protectively refusing to release Daniel until he was calm again. Once Daniel began settling he inquired, “Are you injured?” 

“No, no…just…shakin’…I’m just a little shakin’ up Teal’c. Thank…thank you. Jack? Where’s Jack? Did he…?” 

“He is safe. Mehtar dragged him into the cave shortly after the fighting began.” 

“Thank God! He wanted to stay Teal’c and if he had I…I don’t know if I could’ve protected… I’m glad he’s safe.” 

Teal’c nodded his head in understanding before carefully scanning his friend for injury. He noticed several scratches and bruises as well as a small scratch on Daniel’s neck. Daniel shuddered as he noticed Teal’c gazing at his vulnerable throat and quickly explained, “Until I change completely I’m still a valuable food source, Teal’c. They can still feed from me because I’m still human. I haven’t completed the transformation yet so I’m…still on the menu. Plus feeding off of me will make me weaker and therefore susceptible. I’ll be much easier to capture if I can’t resist due to being weakened.” 

“We will not allow them to harm you Daniel Jackson.” 

“They want me to turn and they want me to join them, Teal’c. What if…what if…?” 

“Do not worry yourself my friend. We will help you. We will get through this.” 

“But what if…?” 

“We will defend you to the death Daniel Jackson.” 

“No. I don’t want you to risk…” 

“That choice is not yours to make, my friend.” 

Daniel tensed knowing that Teal’c was correct even though he didn’t like it. He could yell at them all he wanted, but they’d probably still fight to protect him and keep him safe. He shook his head determined to make certain that none of his friends died in a useless cause. If they couldn’t find the Chandrakanta stones he would have to leave them and vanish from their lives. He would have to disappear and never return again.

 

* *

 

Daniel awoke several hours later only to realize that he had drifted asleep some time after Teal’c had brought him inside after the attack. As he glanced around he noticed it was now dark beyond the cave entrance and could see his friends had a warm fire going. He watched silently as Jack turned to look at him, smiling before standing to approach him. He returned the smile and continued to quietly observe his friend. 

As he continued to watch Jack he became suddenly aware that he was very much aroused and knew what the source of his sudden arousal was: Jack O’Neill. As he raked a predatory gaze across his friend’s sensual physique, Jack seemed to start breathing heavier and nervously licked his lips. Daniel groaned in response noticing Jack clearing his throat before lowering in front of him and asking, “How are you doing? Do you want something to drink or…?” 

Tossing Jack a heated intense gaze Daniel gruffly responded, “I want to fuck you, Jack.” 

Jack flushed as his young friend spoke those words feeling both shocked and aroused by the confession. He flushed further as he noticed Daniel focusing intently on his groin with a seductive leer before he continued to coyly inform, “And I think you want me to fuck you too.” 

He tensed as Daniel’s fingers glided softly across his chest feeling his mouth drying in response only managing a hoarse, “Daniel…” before taking a slight step backwards. 

_“Come to me Jack…”_

He jerked his head up as he swore that Daniel spoke in his head and not aloud. He swallowed harder feeling extremely hot and nervous, tensing when that sultry voice whispered in his mind again setting his heart to racing, _“Please come to me Jack. I need you…”_

He stared at Daniel as he realized the voice WAS in his head. Shit, what the hell was Daniel doing inside his head? He continued to observe Daniel noticing that he was very attractive and seemed to be panting. Shit, what the hell was going on? Why did he suddenly feel as if Daniel were seducing him both mentally and physically? He closed his eyes momentarily, snapping them open when Daniel cried out. As he focused on the man he noticed that Daniel now had his hands clamped firmly over each ear and approached Daniel faintly hearing Mehtar’s warning not to approach him now. As he touched Daniel the young man jerked his head up staring at him in mass confusion before leaning forward and brushing his lips with his own sending Jack’s every nerve on end. He licked his lips feeling burning arousal continuing to build upon such a shy sampling and found that he desperately yearned to make love with Daniel. 

Jack hesitated as his every impulse urged him to take his friend into his arms and make love to him slowly and passionately. He gasped as Daniel reached up to press his fingers against his lips cocking his head to the side as if to study the one he was presently trying to seduce. He saw open invitation in Daniel’s eyes and knew that if he wanted to take Daniel at that moment his friend would not be opposed. He wanted to accept the invitation but stayed his hand as he softly inquired, “Daniel, what are you doing?” 

Daniel watched Jack feeling a desperate need and yearning for the man before him. The heat in his loins was begging to be cooled by Jack’s delicious fire but it wasn’t right, this whole thing wasn’t right so he forced himself not to act on his instincts saying, “Can’t…can’t do this, not right. Not me, can’t… Help me Jack. Please. It’s winning; she’s winning.” 

Fear began to replace his desire cooling his lust for his friend. He sharply retorted, “Oh the hell she is!” before wasting precious little time wrapping his arms around his friend and holding him close. He was a bit startled when Daniel immediately wrapped his own arms around him as he started to quiver. Jack became fearful asking, “Daniel? Daniel, what…?” and paling as Daniel threw his head back releasing a pain laced scream to the air. He knew, sensed, that Daniel was in immense pain so he started to carefully run his hands up and down across his friend’s back only relaxing when he felt the tension subsiding within him. 

Mehtar spoke loudly, clearly, “You must release him.” 

“Oh the hell I will!” 

“He is seducing you.” 

Daniel ground out, “Please don’t Jack…shit…it hurts. Mehtar, what the hell is happening?” 

“The darkness within is growing. It wants to feed and wants to persuade you to take your first bite.” 

Daniel gritted his teeth, fighting against the painful twisting in his gut as he bit out, “OH the hell I will! Shit, does it…does it…will it subside?” 

Mehtar watched the young man whose face was now scrunched up in pain and knew that he was fighting the lure of the beast within. The evil within wanted him to feed, to feed and to mate but he was continuing to resist the lure, which was unfortunately adding to his pain. He shook his head again awed by the strength of the young one finding he couldn’t answer the simple question asked of him truthfully so he settled for, “I do not know. I have never witnessed another fight against the evil as you now are. I wish I could give you a better answer, but I fear I do not know. I am sorry.” 

Daniel managed a nod continuing to clench his teeth together and cling to his friend. Jack held him trying to soothe him the best he could with words and touch as the pain continued to maintain its cruel grip on him.

 

* *

 

Later That Night… 

As he jolted awake Daniel gazed around confused as to where he was and suddenly realizing he wasn’t alone. Someone was with him, holding him. As he glanced at the one whose arms he resided in he suddenly recalled what had happened. Pain, the pain had returned and he nearly crumpled under the onslaught. Jack was there to hold and comfort him. Apparently he had drifted asleep in Jack’s arms and Jack had likewise drifted asleep, still holding him. He smiled softly, glad that he wasn’t completely alone, that he was among friends who were willing to help him get through this trying time. Turning to glance around him he noticed that the others were resting peacefully as well and decided to slip away for a few moments of solitude. Carefully extricating himself from Jack’s protective embrace without waking the slumbering man Daniel drew to his feet and quietly made his way to the cave entrance. 

Certain that the vampire wouldn’t return to these parts a second time he stepped out into the cool night air feeling relatively safe. He walked a short distance from the cave to stand out under the stars trying to make sense of his sudden need and longing for Jack O’Neill. Why the hell was he suddenly on fire for his best friend? Yes, he had desired Jack in the past. There was no denying that fact. He had been drawn to Jack from the beginning, but managed to keep his feelings private knowing that Jack would never reciprocate. He learned to accept that there could never be anything between them other than a close friendship, and he thought he had been content with that. Then the feelings began again, and he found himself actually taking steps towards seducing the man. He had kissed Jack earlier and had he not stopped himself he would have made love to Jack. He had been thrown off guard by Jack’s responses to him and had to rein in his strength to keep from answering that desire reflected in those dark chocolate brown eyes, but now they haunted him. He had seen desire in those eyes, desire for him. Jack wanted him but he could never give Jack what he wanted, especially not now when his body wasn’t even completely his. He had to destroy the evil within before even considering pursuing those haunting questions he now had about Jack’s wants and needs. 

He gazed up at the quarter moon shining brightly above noting how eerie it looked. The moon seemed almost…alive. It was eerie and beautiful at the same time. He felt as if he were being watched by that moon, but the notion was completely absurd. He shook his head smiling to himself as he pushed those bizarre thoughts away. The story about the moon god had him thinking like that. There was no truth to that myth…or was there? He didn’t know, but he found that the moon was constantly drawing his attention. 

He turned his head slightly upon hearing the soft crunching behind him…feet upon grass trying to approach silently. He knew it was Jack. Before Jack approached he said, “I’m all right. I just needed some air.” 

Silence answered his statement. He continued to smile as he said, “Jack, I know you’re there. I can hear you and…smell your blood.” 

As his friend approached Daniel turned to gaze at him catching the gleam of surprise sparkling in Jack’s eyes before he said, “Daniel, how…? I mean…” 

“I don’t know, Jack. It’s part of this…curse. I can hear things, see things and smell things I never could before. I seem to have developed hypersensitivity to just about everything. It’s very strange. I don’t…” 

Sensing that Daniel was feeling a bit upset he quickly approached placing a caring hand onto his shoulder as he softly informed, “You’re not alone Daniel and we’ll help you with this. You just have to be patient and hang in there.” 

“I am. I am but it’s so hard Jack. Do you have any idea how it feels to be desperately hungry and know that food is just out of your reach? Do you know how it feels to want to take a bite, a small sampling of that food but know that to do so will damn your very soul? It’s torture Jack. It’s pure hell.” 

“It’ll soon be over.” 

“If we don’t find those stones… I’ll die Jack. If I don’t eat then I’ll die and if I change into one of those…things then I’ll be happy to leave this life. I’m already growing weak, Jack. I might not even be able to make this trip. We’ve only journeyed to the cave. We saw the map but haven’t even started searching for the Chandrakanta stone. I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep going, and I don’t want to make any of you vulnerable to attack. I need to remain strong. I need to keep going, but even I know that my strength is fading quickly. It’s only been a short time, and I’m already having difficulty remaining upright. I get shaky and lightheaded often and I’m always tired, Jack. I’m so tired Jack, but I fear that if I fall asleep the darkness will come and claim me. I can’t let that happen, Jack. I just can’t. If we don’t find this stone then I’m…” 

“We’ll find the stone Daniel. We will. I promise.” 

“Jack, please don’t make a promise that you may not be able to keep.” 

“Daniel…” 

He prepared to answer Jack but suddenly tensed feeling a current thrumming through his body as the voices began again like a thousand crystals shattering at once. He knew what was happening and silently cursed himself for not picking up on them sooner. He had to warn Jack and the others. He turned to face his friend before gasping, “Shit, Jack…JACK!” 

Jack jerked his head up in response to Daniel’s voice catching the hint of fear in it that made him focus completely on him as he questioned, “What? What is it? 

“They’re coming again.” 

“WHAT? Shit, Daniel…” 

He drew to a halt when Daniel suddenly lowered his head pressing his hands against his temples, a move he had seen Daniel make the last time they came. He questioned, “Daniel, what’s wrong?” 

“They’re scanning…” 

“With you?” 

“Voices Jack. I hear them in my head. Hers…hers is the loudest.” 

“Hers?” 

“The one who tried to bind me to her. I haven’t figured out how to silence them yet and they just… It’s like incessant chattering as if…” 

“They’re trying to confuse you?” 

“Maybe… I…I don’t know but… Shit! They’re almost here. GO, JACK!” 

He turned only to see one of the vampires suddenly drop down before him. He jumped back glancing at Daniel noticing there was another one behind his friend. So as not to alarm Daniel and further heighten his anxiety he said, “Uh, Daniel…they’re here.” 

At that moment Daniel attacked momentarily stunning Jack before he regained his focus and began fighting their attackers. As a familiar scream pierced the air Jack forced himself to continue fighting, firing his weapon, fearful for his friend but knowing that to stop now would mean a quick defeat for them both. They fought but the vampire continued to come at them, surrounding them and just when he thought for sure they would be defeated the vampire abruptly left the area. As quickly as they had appeared they had vanished into the night sky. 

When he was certain that they were once again alone he focused his full attention on Daniel. As he gazed at his friend he noticed he was breathing heavy, still upright but pressing his hands to his temples. He rushed to Daniel’s side prepared to offer him aid when Daniel informed, “They’re being called back,” before his legs would no longer support him and he began a downward spiral to the ground. Jack reacted reflexively catching his friend just before he had a painful impact with the ground beneath him. 

He pulled Daniel against him uttering soft words, “Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy relax. You’re all right, Daniel. You’re all right.” 

“Jack…” came Daniel’s harsh breathless reply, “My head really hurts… Jack?” before he lost consciousness. Jack scooped him up into his arms and carried him into the shelter of the cave catching worried and concerned glances from his other two teammates before Mehtar approached and urged Jack to lay Daniel carefully down. Sam quickly spread out a blanket before Jack settled his young friend on the covers. 

Mehtar carefully examined Daniel before focusing on the Colonel, his expression somewhat grim but still positive as he informed, “He is not injured, but he is weak. How he fought your attackers off I do not know. His energy is quickly fading.” 

“Why?” but Jack already knew why he just needed to hear it from someone else and Mehtar answered, “He has not eaten. He cannot keep regular food down and he refuses to drink the blood of others, even animals. I fear malnourishment is partly responsible. He is also struggling to keep water in his system. He needs that to survive as well but has been unable to drink more than a few swallows at a time. I fear exhaustion was the cause of his unconsciousness. He is resting.” 

“Will he be all right?” 

“For now yes. But he can only continue on without food or water several more days at the most. I fear that there will come a time when he will slip into unconsciousness and remain so for several days unless he soon eats.” 

Jack knelt beside his young friend smoothing the hair back off of his forehead noticing how much he physically deteriorated in such a short time. He focused on Mehtar asking, “Is there much more here that needs investigated?” 

“Colonel, there is a lot more here yet undiscovered, but we have precious little time to explore further. Your friend needs the magical healing stone. At the rate that he is deteriorating I fear he will be gone in but a few short days. He cannot control his hunger indefinitely. Soon he will feed and he will have no control over it. We must hurry.” 

“So should we leave now?” 

“No, no. To travel at night is very dangerous. We will remain in the cave and rest here for the night. We will be safe.” 

“Do you think they’ll attack again?” 

“Given time? Yes. It is unusual for them to attack twice in one evening. They want your friend very badly. We must keep him inside for the remainder of the night. He will no doubt sleep. You must also rest. All of you will be safe here.” 

After some minor debate they settled for Mehtar’s suggestion deciding to spend the night in the cave and allow Daniel time to regain some of his former strength. In the morning they would continue on their journey for the mystical stone and hopefully it wouldn’t take long to locate and retrieve one.


	5. Chapter 5

Early the Next Morning… 

Daniel awoke slowly sitting up and regretting the move as dizziness washed over him. He lay back down and waited for his vision to clear fearing he knew the source of his sudden discomfort. He needed nourishment, for without it he was weakening and part of malnourishment was the unwelcome arrival of confusion and disorientation. If he didn’t soon eat… He tried to sit up again, feeling relieved when he was successful the second time. He gazed around the interior of the cave seeing Mehtar still asleep. The other three were gone, probably out doing reconnaissance. He found that he didn’t want to remain inside so he quietly left the cave feeling relieved when he stepped out into the cool, brisk morning air. 

He turned to gaze off to his right when he heard movement smiling when Sam exited the forest. She saw Daniel and immediately said, “Hi Daniel. Sleep well?” 

“Um, yeah actually I did.” 

“And how do you feel?”

“A bit better, stronger I…I think. You know you shouldn’t be wandering these woods alone. This place isn’t safe, not even in daylight.” 

“Do you really believe we’re in danger here?” 

“Yes. You need to be cautious and careful.” 

Sam smiled as she nodded and said, “Yes Dad.” 

Ignoring the slight jab Daniel asked, “Where are Jack and Teal’c?” 

“They headed around the other side of the cave.” 

Daniel looked at Sam suddenly hearing the pounding of her heart in his ears. He tensed finding the rhythm almost hypnotizing. He swallowed hard as his mouth began to water and his desire to eat increased. He tried to force himself to look away but found that his eyes were now trained on her neck, watching the vein as it pumped blood throughout her body. He slowly approached her as his need to feed grew. He ran his tongue across his teeth smiling as he felt the sharp points now protruding from his jaw. It was time to taste that precious blood that taunted him daily. He could smell it and closed his eyes briefly fantasizing about the taste of her blood on his lips, so sweet, so tangy, and so deliciously warm… 

Before he realized what he was doing he grabbed her and threw her to the ground pouncing on her the moment she was vulnerable and pinning her in place. Through the haziness in his vision he could see her blue eyes not condemning only full of sorrow and love. He halted, hesitating as his mind began to clear but the lure of the sweet red liquid she could provide him became overpowering. He needed to taste it, to take a tiny sampling and then he’d let her go. He would. 

He lowered his lips to her neck pressing soft kisses there before licking the vein he was preparing to feast from. As he pressed his mouth to her vulnerable throat he could feel the pulse beating beneath his lips and his mouth watered more. He raised his head prepared to sink his teeth deep within her neck when a sound off in the distance stopped him. He turned his gaze to the forest feeling the woman beneath him as she gently stroked a hand across his left cheek speaking a name that he knew, a name that was very familiar to him. He turned to gaze at her cocking his head to the side as she continued to repeat one name over and over again. Something registered deep in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be doing this, that he needed to stop and without questioning that urge he started to pull away from her preparing to leave her as the name she had been saying pierced the air around him only this time being shouted by a man, “DANIEL!” 

He stopped jerking his head up to gaze at the one who had just shouted his name. He shook his head suddenly confused wondering why the man was looking at him in fear. He knew the man unable to place the face but as his mind cleared further he recognized Jack and found himself questioning why his best friend was looking at him in pure fear. Greatly disturbed by that look he softly questioned, “Jack?” 

He saw Jack’s gaze flick from his face to the ground then back again looking both fearful and concerned at the same time. He followed that gaze blanching when he saw Sam now lying beneath him very much aware looking at him with nothing but trust and concern, even as blood ran freely from below her left ear and red marks glared on her pale skin. He felt his heart lurching in his chest and felt acid eating at his stomach as the realization of what had happened washed over him. Oh God, he…he had attacked her and instead of seeing fear, instead of seeing disgust she was gazing at him with eyes full of trust? How…how could she trust him so implicitly even after he had attacked her? 

She reached up as if sensing his inner turmoil and wanting to soothe him. She then pressed her other hand gently to his other cheek softly assuring, “It’s all right, Daniel. I’m fine.” 

Daniel stared at her in abject horror shaking his head as he tried to deny his actions, “No, no…no I… No, God NO!” 

“Daniel…” 

He jerked violently away from her feeling deeply ashamed of himself for what he had done, what he almost did. My God, he attacked her. He tried to…tried to feed from… Oh God NO! He started shaking his head feeling guilt and shame flood him. He could hear her speaking to him in a soothing tone but was so horrified with himself that he pushed her away before rising to his feet and darting into the woods hearing several shouts of ‘Daniel’ as he fled. He ran fast and hard desperate to place as much distance between himself and his friends as was humanly possible. He didn’t want to hurt them, never wanted that, but the hunger within was only continuing to build. God, hadn’t the collar been placed on him to control him? If so how come…? God! 

He stopped by a tree and sagged against it sliding down until he sat perched at its base then he drew his legs to his chest, wrapped his arms securely around them and pressed his forehead into the tops of his knees hiding his face from view feeling bitterness, anger and terror threatening to engulf him. He had almost, he almost… 

He moaned softly as his stomach began to cramp up again sending little pangs of discomfort his way. He was so hungry, so very hungry but he couldn’t eat. He couldn’t! If he did, if he caved in to the ravenous hunger still gripping him, then he’d turn into one of them. He’d become one of them and he’d condemn himself to eternal damnation. He couldn’t do that, he couldn’t! 

He whimpered as his hunger continued to build and winced as the chills and shudders began to wrack his body. He would stay here. He would remain here. Here they would be safe. The others could go home and forget him. He’d remain here until he died of starvation. He’d never drink the blood of another living thing. He was more determined than ever not to repeat the same mistake he had nearly made this morning. He wouldn’t allow hunger, the need to feed, the food cravings or the pain to sway him. He would remain strong and would refuse to eat. He would remain here beneath this tree and allow himself to…whither away. 

He sat for the longest time listening for any little sound or approach of another. He didn’t want them to find him, so he continued to listen prepared to take off running the moment he heard another’s approach. They wouldn’t find him ever again, and he would remain behind on this planet that was now to be his tomb. He couldn’t put them in danger. He couldn’t do that to his friends and he wouldn’t do that! 

The longer he remained the colder he became and the more his body began to shiver. The sun was high in the sky and Daniel was certain that it was extremely warm out today, yet he felt as if he were already in a tomb, buried under thousands of rocks, trapped in a small little compartment packed full of ice. God, he was so cold! Why was he so damned cold? Why couldn’t he get warm? 

He curled up in as tight a ball as he could form trying desperately to retain any amount of heat he could in his body, but still felt so very cold. He closed his eyes as drowsiness swept over him. He started drifting asleep but jerked his head up yelling at himself to stay awake determined to evade his friends, who were no doubt looking for him even now. He couldn’t go back to them. He couldn’t. He had almost killed Sam. He would have if Jack hadn’t… God! He had almost killed Sam! He shook his head feeling guilt and shame encompassing him as he regretted those actions. He had almost… 

As the day progressed towards evening Daniel felt confident that he wouldn’t be found. He wouldn’t be found, and they would be safe again. They would be safe. He closed his eyes trying to sleep and moaned softly as pain answered his attempts. He cursed violently as the twisting agony returned with a vengeance. The squirming snake was back twisting and turning in his gut, gnashing his insides with its teeth and gouging his organs with its razor sharp claws. He tried to keep his pain silent, but it wasn’t long before he released the desperate wails and screams of pain as the serpent within chose to shred his insides to bloody pieces. 

He became desperate for the pain to end finding that he couldn’t handle it much longer. His breathing started coming in short gasps as the pain continued to build and swamp him. He became very afraid that he’d be killed, destroyed from the inside out as the squirming evil within continued to gnash at him and lance his insides punishing him mercilessly for not taking the food that had been offered so freely to him. The beast was growing angry, less patient with its chosen victim. It wanted to take control, to reign supreme over the body it now resided in. The beast wanted to gain full control over the one still desperately fighting against it. 

Daniel released another anguished scream as the pain seemed only to increase within and felt his body begin to shiver again as the strain on it became nearly too much. He was afraid, for he knew what could happen to him: he could slip into shock and die out here in the middle of no where all alone. He could die and never be found. He suddenly realized that he didn’t want to be alone. He wanted to be with Jack. He wanted to tell Jack how he felt about him. He wanted so much but he knew he couldn’t have any of those dreams any more, for he was becoming a soulless creature by the minute. He was dying a slow painful death, the most painful death of all… 

_“Daniel, you must fight. You must fight to live, to survive. It is not your time. You are not meant to die in this way for you have much yet to accomplish in this life. You must return to the light. You must not allow the evil within to destroy your soul, precious one. You must not surrender.”_

Daniel opened his eyes gazing about him anxiously wondering where that voice came from and certain that he was dying. He was losing his mind. There was no one around so where the hell had that voice come from and who had spoken to him? He shook his head unsure of what was going on and feeling suddenly very vulnerable. Here he was transforming into a soulless creature that was extremely powerful, yet he felt vulnerable. Why?

He tried to sit up screaming weakly as the pain within lashed out at him again. He had hoped, had prayed for the pain to end but it never had. He was still suffering, and he didn’t think he could handle it much longer. The pain was too much for him. He tried to sit up again and ended up screaming as he curled into a tight ball once again moaning and feeling the coldness that now enveloped him. He had to get up, for surely it was soon night and the vampires would soon return to claim him. But the pain kept him trapped at the base of the tree unable to move. 

He was ready to give up when warmth suddenly encompassed him and pulled him in. He felt the pain begin to lessen as strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. He knew that he was no longer alone, that someone was lifting him into their arms and that he had to open his eyes, for if the vampire had found him… 

He shook his head trying to force his eyes to open hearing a soft, gentle voice flowing over him as the one now holding him said, “Easy Daniel, I’ve got you now. Easy. We have to get you back to the cave. You had us scared to death. You shouldn’t have ran off, Daniel. It’s too dangerous for you to be out here alone. I’ve got you now. Come on. We need to get out of here before night fall.” 

He tried to concentrate on that voice knowing it and trusting it implicitly. He tried to speak aware that his throat was now hoarse and dry from his screams of pain and anguish. He licked his lips uttering a name he knew so well, “Ja’k are…why are you here? Too dangerous…leave me. Leave me here.” 

“No Daniel I’m not going to do that. No. We’re going back together. Come on. I’ve got you. We need to get back to the cave. There we’ll be safe.” 

“Safe here…” 

“No, no we’re not. It’s too dangerous here.” 

“No…” 

Daniel felt the need to assure Jack that they were safe for the moment and reached up to grasp a handful of his t-shirt, when he was successful he continued, “No, safe…safe here…she protects us…” 

“She? Daniel, are you all right?” 

“She’s here Jack…she’s watching us, kept me safe…” 

“Daniel you need to calm down. Sleep. Get some sleep. Please.” 

Daniel needed no further coaxing as he slipped into a deep sleep causing Jack to release a sigh of relief. He then hollered for their Jaffa friend who came to his side and together they both made their way back to the Cave of Light grateful they had found their friend so quickly. 

Once to the cave Jack carefully settled Daniel on a blanket then turned to Mehtar asking, “Can we travel now or do we have to spend another night here?” 

“It is dangerous…” 

“And Daniel doesn’t have a lot of time. He couldn’t even stand on his own when I found him. We had to carry him back here.” 

Mehtar nodded before lowering beside Daniel and pressing a hand to the young man’s forehead. He closed his eyes as he focused inward seeing the young one’s life force slowly ebbing away. He opened his eyes again saying, “We can make it to shelter if we leave now.” 

Jack focused intently on Mehtar seeing concern and worry in the elderly man’s eyes. He spoke aloud, “You’re scared for him. He really doesn’t have much time left…does he?” 

Mehtar remained silent gazing at the worried faces of the three with him. He neglected to answer the Colonel’s question choosing instead to suggest, “Perhaps it is best if we continue our journey. Is there one who is able to carry him as he rests?” 

Jack, Sam and Teal’c all exchanged glances knowing, understanding that Daniel’s days were numbered, and none of them wanted to admit to that fact. Teal’c interrupted their dower contemplations by offering, “I will carry Daniel Jackson. We must find the Chandrakanta stone. We waste time with our delay.” 

“I’ll take him when he gets too heavy for you, T.” 

Teal’c nodded in agreement but would carry Daniel as long as needed to get him the help they desperately sought. 

Jack turned to Mehtar after silently gathering a consensus from the other members of his team then said, “We leave now. One will carry Daniel some of the way then we’ll switch off. We’ll hike until sunset…” 

“We must find shelter before dusk, for I fear the vampire will begin searching shortly thereafter. We must get him out of sight.” 

“Okay. We’d better get going then.” 

“Yes.” 

Together they gathered their things and headed out from the Cave of Light in search of the healing stone that could save Daniel’s life. They kept the pace brisk and took minimal breaks knowing, sensing the dangers waiting to emerge just after the sun fully set and also aware that Daniel’s time was running out. They had no time to waste. 

Daniel slept most of the hike making Jack’s fear for him climb several notches. Hadn’t Mehtar said that during sleep Daniel’s energy was replenishing? Just how much energy did his young friend expend when he dashed through the woods after having attacked Sam? He shook his head tensing and turning his full gaze to the one in his thoughts as Daniel spoke his name. When he saw Daniel awake he smiled saying, “Hey, there sleepy head, how are you feeling?” 

“Tired…” 

“After that rest? Daniel…” 

“Jack, don’t. Don’t do that.” 

“What?” 

“Worry…about me. Jack, I’ll be fine. I just need to get some sleep, and I’ll be fine.” 

Jack turned when a hand pressed to his shoulder and looked to see who drew his attention. As he focused on Mehtar the look in the old man’s eyes worried him even more. Mehtar shook his head before saying, “We shall rest here for a moment.” 

Jack nodded his head in understanding. 

Once they were settled Jack approached Daniel offering him water. When Daniel refused Jack persisted gently coaxing, “Come on. Take a small sip, Daniel. Please.” 

Daniel licked his lips wanting nothing more than to drink but knew that water would no longer quench his thirst, feeling disgusted at the realization he chose to shake his head and respond with, “Not…not thirsty for… No Jack.” 

Mehtar focused intently on the Colonel and was certain the same thoughts ran through his mind: the young one was thirsty for blood not water. Mehtar knew that his cravings were probably increasing and if he didn’t soon willingly feed the evil that resided within would take control and force him to comply. He shook his head again saddened by seeing the visitors in such anguish over their friend. If he had only warned them… He focused on the Colonel as he quietly insisted, “He must drink water or he will never make the journey.” 

Jack nodded, understanding Mehtar’s fears and knowing the risk Daniel was now in. If he didn’t keep drinking water he would dehydrate. He was already refusing to eat any food offered and now the water was becoming a challenge to get into his system. The human body needed water to keep functioning and if Daniel continued to refuse to drink then he could die before they got him the help they sought. He was not about to allow that to happen so he returned his focus to his young friend again urging, “Daniel, please drink some of this.” 

“I…I can’t…” 

He softened his voice as he continued, “I know you don’t want to Daniel, but you have to. You have to drink some of this water. You have to at least try. If you don’t drink…” 

Daniel released a weak refusal shaking his head as he managed, “Makes me sick, Jack. Please, don’t make me drink…” 

“You have to try, Daniel. You have to. You need to drink some of this. Please. Please Daniel try to drink some of this… You need to at least try.” 

Mehtar watched the exchange and his worry only escalated. The young one was refusing to partake of the liquid he so desperately needed and if he continued to refuse then they would lose him before they found the sacred moon gem. He had to drink. He turned towards the woman as she approached him and reassured, “Don’t worry Mehtar. If anyone can get Daniel to comply it’ll be Colonel O’Neill.” 

Mehtar looked at her then at the two men positive that she was right and feeling relieved when the young one accepted the water with little resistance taking several sips before turning away. He smiled when the Colonel proceeded to gently chide, “Ah, ah more than that Daniel. You have to drink more than that.” 

“Jack I…” 

“More than that. Don’t argue with me. You need fluids. You need to drink.” 

“I need…a lot of things Jack.” 

“But you have water right now and you need water so drink. Drink.” 

Daniel sighed rather loud and dramatically earning a grin from Sam in the process for his attempts at complaining before he yielded accepting more of the water before curling inwards on himself as obvious hunger pangs seized him yet again. As he softly hissed Jack responded immediately reaching out to grasp his friend’s hand and saying, “I’m here Daniel. I’m here. You can let it out. You’re not alone. We’re all here for you. We’re all here.” 

“Ja’k what if…what if…?” 

“Shh, shh hush don’t be thinking like that. You’ll be fine, Daniel, you will. We’re already halfway to that healing rock. We’ll get it soon, and you’ll be back to normal in no time.” 

“But…” 

“No, no buts. You stay positive, Jackson. I don’t want to hear any doubts. You stay positive. You stay with us, Daniel. Do you hear me?” 

Daniel nodded and managed to lift his head offering a weak smile of gratitude before again lowering it and curling into a smaller ball feeling extremely relieved to know that his friends were with him, and he wasn’t facing this whole situation on his own. 

Jack watched as his best friend curled inwards on himself feeling both angry and sad that he was suffering so much. He was determined to find the stone that would heal Daniel, and if they had to hike all day and all night for several days to get to it quicker then he’d damned well do it. Daniel was too important to him to lose, and he wasn’t about to let some evil creature steal Daniel’s body and soul. That price was way too high to pay and he would prevent it from happening at all costs. He looked at Mehtar quietly inquiring, “I thought you said he would be stronger upon waking…” 

“He is.” 

“Then why is he…?” 

Daniel forced out between gasps, “Hunger pains, Jack… Need to… Won’t comply… Pain’s immense.” 

Jack tensed realizing that Daniel had heard what he had whispered to Mehtar and hoped that it didn’t further upset his best friend. He hadn’t meant for Daniel to hear his inquiry or Mehtar’s reply. He focused intently on Daniel and could tell that he was suffering. He knew that Daniel needed to rest and recover. He also shouldn’t be constantly on the move. He needed to be stationary so that he could gain proper sleep, but it was too dangerous to remain out in the open. They had to keep moving so he quieted his voice as he hesitantly informed, “Daniel, we need to leave this area and get to shelter before nightfall. Teal’c or I can carry you but rest is going to be…” 

“NO! No!” came Daniel’s immediate protest as he forced himself to stand upright holding a protective arm across his abdomen and trying to keep from hunching over like an old man from the agony within. He inhaled deeply before forcing his head up, locking gazes with Jack as he refused the aid, “No. I can walk. I can walk, Jack.” 

Seeing Daniel’s stubbornness shining in his eyes made him feel a whole hell of a lot better, but Jack also knew that Daniel would contest this decision to death, still he had to try to make his friend understand, “No, Daniel, you can’t…” 

Daniel refused to accept defeat firing back, “Yes I can.” 

“Daniel, you’re in pain. You can’t…” 

Sounding bound and determined Daniel informed, “I will.” 

“No.” 

Daniel glared at his friend before saying, “Jack, we’re wasting valuable time arguing. I’m walking so let’s go.” 

He then deliberately turned away and started walking missing Jack’s frustrated, angry expression as he did so. Mehtar touched Jack’s shoulder shaking his head before saying, “This is foolishness. He does not have the strength…” 

Jack could see the stiffness of Daniel’s spine, the deliberate forcing of one foot in front of the other and the stubbornness written in Daniel’s every action. His friend wouldn’t accept aid until he fell down, the stubborn son of a bitch! What was worse, he couldn’t order Daniel to comply. He continued to watch Daniel sighing in displeasure before answering, “Why don’t you try telling HIM that?” before turning abruptly to follow his friend knowing that Daniel would never yield in this decision, but Mehtar refused to accept that answer running after him as he said, “Please, he is weak. You must tell him to stop.” 

Jack paused long enough to offer Mehtar a half grin as he informed, “Mehtar, let me tell you a little something about our Daniel. He’s stubborn as hell and when he sets his mind on something…” 

Mehtar interjected, “Then order him to stop. You have that ability. The collar makes him compliant. He will listen to your commands. Order him…” 

“No.” 

“But you must.” 

“NO! I won’t take advantage of him in that way.” 

“But you…” 

“No. He’s my friend not my slave. I won’t order him to do my bidding.” 

“Then you are adding to his suffering, for he takes such foolish risks.” 

Jack shook his head in denial before adding, “No. Daniel’s insisting on this BECAUSE he’s thinking of everyone but himself.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“He feels guilty for making us carry him. He feels like a burden. He isn’t worried about himself at all right now. Daniel’s only concerns are for you and us. He’s thinking of how if he dies or changes he may hurt us. He’s thinking of how because he’s changing we’re remaining with him and risking our lives to save him. He doesn’t care about himself, that’s not Daniel. He cares about us and he is worrying about us. He’ll walk until he can no longer walk. He’ll walk until he passes out and has to be carried because he fears he’s slowing us down thus placing us in danger of attack. That’s just the way Daniel is. He’d sooner give up his own life to save another then witness them being hurt or killed. Daniel is special. He’s very…unique. Daniel is…Daniel and there’s no changing him.” 

Mehtar nodded in understanding saying, “I see now why he holds your heart, but he endangers himself with his foolishness.” 

Jack swallowed hard as Mehtar said those first few words knowing what they implied. Instead of wallowing on them he answered, “It’s his choice, and I won’t take that away from him.” 

“Even at the risk of his own life?” 

Jack said nothing watching Daniel and wanting nothing more than to command he stop walking and submit to aid, but he couldn’t, he wouldn’t do that to his friend. He’d monitor Daniel, and when he recognized the signs of distress he’d be there to catch him. 

He shook his head as he thought of how much he loved the stubborn son of a bitch. Love? When had he fallen in love with his best friend? When had he started viewing Daniel as more than just his teammate? If he had to guess he would say on Abydos. When he had returned to Abydos to see the geeky scientist he had left behind a year before he had found that his feelings for the man went far beyond that of friendship. He wanted to share his life with Daniel, to live with him, to care for him, to hold him in the late night hours and make passionate love to him all evening. He yearned to have a loving relationship with that geeky archaeologist, but he could never tell the man that. Daniel would be shocked, more than that he would have to be content with being friends and forget the steamy fantasies he toyed with nightly. 

He jerked his head up as Daniel hissed failing to miss the way he stumbled over a rock. Damn! Dammit why did Daniel have to be so stubborn? Why? He shook his head as he made his way to his friend’s side earning a brief glare and a quick retort of, “I’m fine,” from the stubborn man. Instead of pointing out that Daniel nearly fell on his face back there he settled for walking beside him in case Daniel should happen to trip or fall and need some assistance. He’d let Daniel walk, but he’d also monitor the man extremely close. If Daniel faltered then he would be right there to offer help and that was much better then the alternative.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asva is a goddess from Hindu mythology often referred to as “the Dawn” and “the Mare”. She is another form of the goddess Ushas.

They had walked for several days before finally coming across a clearing that was bathed in bright light. As Mehtar announced, “This is it.” Jack couldn’t contain his enthusiasm, smiling as he stumbled up the small embankment Mehtar had indicated. He was certain the brightness around them was from the mystical stone they desperately sought. He slowly approached the lake trying to keep his hope from escalating just in case the healing rock wasn’t there. 

As he approached the edge he noticed how the water reflected in the moonlight like a mirror. He then raised his head above cocking it slightly as he noted the moon was full and bright. The moon looked eerie. He contemplated it for several moments before a painful wince drew his attention. As he gazed at his best friend his heart seized up. He watched as Teal’c wrapped a blanket snugly around him. Damn it, he must be shivering again! Damn, he had to find that rock or Daniel would be… He shook his head unable to accept what his mind was trying to tell him. He had to find the stone and retrieve it, for that was his main mission. He only hoped that Daniel had the strength to hold on for the few more hours or days it would take to get to the altar Mehtar insisted he needed to be taken to. He lowered his gaze casting it once again towards the lake and jumping in surprise when he saw a young woman standing before him. He wondered who she was opening his mouth to question her when she suddenly spoke up in a musical voice, “You wish to retrieve the moon gem?” 

Did he wish to retrieve the…? How did she know? He was prepared to ask her but instead found himself answering, “Yes.” 

“Why? Why do you seek the sacred Chandrakanta stone?” 

Jack continued to stare at the woman. She looked angelic and ethereal. She looked like a spirit. He was certain that she was shimmering but then he blinked again and she appeared to be perfectly…normal. Who was she, and why was she here? He swallowed hard feeling suddenly apprehensive, but he was determined to save Daniel so he answered her inquiry, “For a friend…” 

“And what is wrong with your friend?” 

“He’s ill. He needs the stone to recover.” 

“Ah you seek the stone for its healing power?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me. How much is the sacred stone worth to you?” 

Jack cocked his head to the side feeling irritation starting to surface but decided to answer the woman’s questions in hopes that by doing so he would draw one step closer to recovering the stone that would save Daniel’s life, “How much? Look lady, I don’t know who you are or what you’re doing here, but I don’t have time for this. I need that stone to save my friend and I intend to retrieve it, so I would suggest that you just…step aside.” 

The woman remained barring his path and continuing to ask her questions, “What is it worth to you?” 

Jack grew angrier knowing that Daniel didn’t have time for this. His friend was fading and the woman still refused to move. He didn’t want to have to physically move her but if it came down to it then he’d have no other choice. As he heard a sharp gasp from behind he whipped his head around quickly seeing Daniel curling up tighter in a ball at the base of a tree. 

The woman watched the man before her and followed his gaze to the one he was determined to save. She could feel the young man’s suffering, could see the internal battle his soul was waging and could sense the toll it was taking on him. He needed help or he would soon disappear. She could see that he was a being of the light, one who was desperately needed in the world. She returned her focus to the older man asking softly, “Would you sacrifice him for the stone you seek?” 

Jack gasped feeling his anger nearly boiling as he repeated, “Would I sacrifice…? NO! NO!” 

“Why?” 

“WHY? Lady, I don’t have time for this!” 

She wasn’t dissuaded by his pleas or his demands she only continued to inquire further, “Why would you not? Answer truthfully or all will be lost.” 

“What? I… Because he’s…” 

He fell silent finding it very difficult to put into words the way he felt about Daniel. He contemplated before softly sighing and answering quietly, “Because he’s the other half of my heart, of my soul. He’s the other half of me, and I…I love him.” 

The woman smiled and extended her hand as she said, “Then come. We shall retrieve the Chandrakanta stone, for your words are true and your love is strong.” 

“We… You mean?” 

“Come. Take my hand.” 

Jack gazed at her only a moment longer before grasping her hand in his allowing her to lead him towards the water’s edge. He hesitated as she entered the water and urged him to follow. She, sensing his fear and puzzlement, asked a simple question, “Do you desire to help your friend?” 

“Yes but…” 

“Then come with me.” 

“Into the water?” 

“Yes. The sacred moon gem resides on the bottom of the lake. We must enter the lake together to retrieve it.” 

“But I’ll…we’ll…” 

“You must have faith or your friend will be destroyed. You must trust, and you must follow.” 

“But…” 

“Your hesitation steals the life from your friend. If you cannot proceed then he will be destroyed. I will ask you again what are you willing to sacrifice to save him?” 

“I have to enter…” 

“We waste valuable time.” 

Jack gazed at Daniel noting that he was moaning and wincing in pain. He focused on the woman feeling his determination sparking as he said, “Then let’s not waste any more time. Daniel needs me.” 

“Very well then. Follow me.” 

Jack nodded and together they entered the water. Once they were waist deep in water she pointed ahead to a brilliant light telling him that is what he sought. They continued towards the stone until the water was up to their necks she then said, “We must swim to the bottom of the lake. You mustn’t release my hand for any reason. No matter what happens beneath the surface you must not release my hand. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then let us go. Your friend is fading rapidly. You must get him to Chandra and Ushas before it is too late.” 

At that moment the woman proceeded to make a surface dive pulling him under the water with her. Jack was so distracted that he failed to hear her last statement. He gazed at her and together they descended deeper into the water. As they drew nearer the sacred gem Jack nearly turned away but the depths of the lake were so beautiful that he found himself looking at everything. As they drew nearer the sacred gem he trained his gaze on the stone refusing to release her hand and refusing to look back. He would retrieve the stone for Daniel and then he would be healed.

* *

Mehtar smiled as he watched Asva appear before Colonel O’Neill. The Colonel seemed both disturbed and upset by her appearance but unbeknownst to him Asva was his only link to the sacred moon gem. She was one of the few able to retrieve such a jewel from the deep dark depths of the purest, clearest lakes of Aquilla. She would ask him a question and if he spoke truth she would lead him to what he sought, but if he told falsehoods the young man currently fighting valiantly to save his own soul would be doomed and cast into utter darkness. He only hoped that O’Neill was wise enough to answer her question correctly. 

He gazed at the other two members of O’Neill’s team. Both were watching anxiously but neither seemed to take notice that O’Neill was no longer alone. The only other who seemed aware of Asva’s presence was the young man huddled tightly into a ball at the base of a nearby tree. The young one now focused intently on him and Mehtar could see the questions burning in his eyes. He also noticed uneasiness in that gaze and quickly reassured, “She will help your friend find what he seeks.” 

“And if he fails…” 

Mehtar said nothing only turning to watch as Asva and O’Neill entered the water. As their heads disappeared beneath the calm surface he turned back answering, “He will not.” 

Nodding Daniel watched as his friend disappeared noticing that not a ripple appeared upon the water to indicate anyone had even passed through it. It was as if he had simply faded before them. He swallowed hard praying Jack would make it safely to the bottom and not give up, for if he failed not only would he lose his life but so would Jack. 

Daniel continued to stare intently at the surface watching, waiting, hoping that Jack would make it safely back to them, and so focused was he on the surface of the lake that he had failed to hear the warnings that signified the vampires were returning…

* *

As Jack resurfaced he smiled turning to thank the woman but as he did so she quickly pulled him to her softly warning, “You must hide.” 

“What?” 

“The Dakinis have found him. You must hide, for if you are found then the stone will be destroyed.” 

“What are you…?” 

“Durga does not wish to yield her chosen ones. She will destroy him before she will allow him to be set free. You must remain hidden or their fight will be for ‘nought.” 

“Fight? They’re under attack? Daniel…” 

Jack began to rise tensing when he heard a loud bone-chilling scream pierce the night air. He knew that scream, had often heard it in the night when his nightmares breathed life into his fears. The scream belonged to Daniel. He started towards his friend but was stopped by the woman who had helped him retrieve the stone. He gazed at her, fear and worry creasing his now pale drawn face. She shook her head warning, “He will live, but you must get him to Chandra and Ushas quickly now.” 

“I have to…” 

“If you go to him now the Dakinis will take the Chandrakanta stone from you, and they will destroy it. You will not find another if they realize what it is you have come here seeking. You must remain hidden. Please, it is the only way you will be able to save him.” 

Gritting his teeth Jack nodded stiffly, fighting his every instinct that ordered him to go to Daniel’s aid. He listened to the sounds of battle feeling anger and rage enter him, fearing that Daniel was in terrible pain. He listened as the sounds abruptly ceased and gazed at the woman questioningly. She smiled warmly before assuring, “They have gone now, driven away by your friends. You may go to them, but first there is one more gift I have for you.” 

“A gift? What…?” 

She opened his hand and placed hers over it before saying, “Your journey is almost at its end. You must go now before time turns against you. Take this and give this to the one you seek.” 

“We don’t seek anyone.” 

Her smile broadened as she softly whispered, “He will be waiting…” before she vanished before him like the mist surrounding the lakeside. Shaking his head he gazed at his hand and opened it. In the palm was another stone, this one a clear yellow-red color. He knew the stone for it was a common crystal used on Earth, a stone often sought after…it was the mineral amber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dakinis are referred to in Hindu mythology as “blood drinkers”. They are air spirits who attend to the goddess Kali.
> 
> Durga is the Hindu goddess of death. She is another from of Kali. Kali is a fierce warrior goddess who is sometimes shown with vampire teeth and four arms. She is a slayer of demons and sometimes referred to as the invincible destroyer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and Teal’c watched in worry as Jack carried Daniel’s now limp body towards the altar that Chandra had just indicated. They were all very concerned for Daniel. He had lost consciousness two days ago and hasn’t been very alert since then. The times he was awake he spoke of his hunger and needing to feed. They helped him to drink water, but he could only accept a little at a time and more often than not he spit or coughed it back up. He had told them his body was healing after the attack in the forest. The vampire had come for him just as Mehtar had predicted, attacking from the air preparing to capture both Daniel and his other three teammates. Daniel knowing what fate would befall his friends attacked those seeking to capture him. He fought them off but not without gaining a mortal wound in the process. He would now be dead if it weren’t for that vampiric half within him trying to claim him. His skin started to mend slowly and the wound was closed now, no longer fatal. They had been happy to see that he was healing but his continued forced starvation and inability to keep down much water sent him tumbling head first onto the ground several days ago. 

When they had found the altar they had rejoiced but were at a loss for what to do. As Daniel began to mumble and toss his head restlessly from side to side Jack prepared to settle him on the ground, afraid to place him on the mysterious altar. All were so focused on their friend that when rustling occurred nearby they were all caught off guard, startled and awed by the sudden and unexpected appearance of an antelope. As Daniel cried out they turned to tend to their injured comrade. 

Daniel tossed restlessly, moaning softly as he started to awake. He tried to focus on his surroundings but the pain blocked out everything. Hearing a soft gasp he forced his eyes open to slits, confused when he was certain that an antelope was peering over Jack’s left shoulder. Licking his lips he forced out, “Ja’k…ant…lope behind…Chandra…” 

Jack focused intently on his friend and noticed that Daniel’s gaze was fixed to his left. As he tried to sit up managing only to lift a hand Jack hushed him and told him to relax, but Daniel still attempted to rise now reaching towards him with his gaze still firmly fixed to the left of him. Jack became worried and concerned when Daniel opened his mouth managing to croak out, “Help me…please…” 

Suddenly a man appeared before them reaching out and gently cupping Daniel’s face as he softly uttered, “Do not fear, for I will help you.” 

Daniel focused intently on the newest arrival managing a soft smile in response to the stranger’s words before nodding and relaxing. As he closed his eyes Jack turned abruptly snapping, “Okay just who the hell are…?” 

“Gather him in your arms and place him on the altar.” 

“Gather him…now just wait…” 

“Please. Your friend has little time. He has asked for my help and I offer it freely.” 

“And just who the hell are you?” 

“I am many, but you may call me Chandra.” 

“Mehtar’s mystic moon god? Right. I don’t…” 

“You’ve heard of me? Yes. I am here to help your friend. He has summoned me. You have summoned me.” 

“I don’t…” 

“Please place him on the altar for he has little time. Trust me…trust him.” 

Feeling very anxious Jack hesitated to comply but as he recalled Daniel speaking Chandra’s name moments before the mysterious stranger appeared he decided to comply with his wishes and nodded, carefully hoisting Daniel into his arms. He was much lighter than he had remembered. The lack of nourishment, of any type of food whatsoever had rapidly taken its toll on Daniel causing him to drop at least twenty pounds in the last week alone. He approached the altar glancing nervously from Chandra to his teammates then to Daniel before returning his gaze to the altar where Daniel was to be placed for the healing. He was nervous as hell and prayed that trusting Chandra was not a huge mistake. He tensed as Chandra spoke softly, “He must be stripped of his clothing.” 

“What?” 

“For the moon gem to heal it must be in direct contact with his skin. He must be undressed to perform this ceremony.” 

Jack nervously glanced at his teammates then back to Chandra before nodding and carefully removing Daniel’s clothing. When Chandra’s gaze fell to Daniel’s neck Jack noticed his eyes quirking up in response. He shrugged it off focusing completely on the task at hand. 

Once Daniel was naked Chandra nodded for him to lower his friend onto the altar. It looked more like a big slab of rock with strange designs carved in various places across its surface. Daniel would probably love to study this thing. He focused on Daniel’s face before gently easing him onto his back, settling him onto the altar and placing his arms along his sides as Chandra requested. Once he had Daniel positioned then Chandra approached saying, “The Chandrakanta stone…” 

Jack handed it to him and he carefully placed it over Daniel’s heart smiling as he said, “When your friend is healed this will turn an iridescent purple. Do you have a gift for me?” 

Jack gaped at him for several long moments wondering what “gift” Chandra was referring to before recalling the Amber that was given to him. He had been told to take it and give it to the one that he sought…little had he known that the one who would be waiting for them would be the moon god Chandra in the flesh, so to speak. 

Nodding he retrieved a small wrapped item from his rucksack and handed it to the moon god, watching as Chandra unfolded the carefully wrapped treasure that would help return Daniel to them. Chandra smiled as he held the amber in his hands and said, “This is my wife’s gem. It represents the sun and the sun’s rays. The sun and moon must be brought together for the healing to take place.” 

“So where does the amber get placed?” 

“On his forehead right here. The stones must be aligned or the ceremony will not work.” 

Jack watched as Chandra carefully placed the amber on the center of Daniel’s forehead then proceeded to place his hands on both stones as he chanted some foreign words. He then opened his eyes and focused on Jack as he indicated a small box near his feet. Jack focused on it, staring at it in surprise having not even noticed it upon his arrival to the altar. Chandra softly urged, “Open the box and bring to me four candles. One white, one purple, one silver and one gold.” 

Nodding Jack complied. He retrieved the candles and handed them to Chandra who then proceeded to rub them with oil from wick to end, an oil that smelled eerily like pine. Once done with that he proceeded to roll each candle into something that looked like crushed leaves and smelled like rosemary before placing them upon the altar. At the top right hand corner he placed the white candle, then proceeded to place the purple candle to the left of Daniel down by his side before placing the silver one by Daniel’s right hip and the gold one at his feet in the lower left hand corner. Shaking his head he muttered, “Um, so what’s this? Some kind of witchcraft or something?” 

“No. It is a sacred healing ceremony of transformation and rebirth.” 

“Ah! I knew that.” 

Chandra glanced briefly at the man before shaking his head and proceeding to wash a black stone and light blue one in water before holding them in smoke and placing them upon the altar, the blue stone beside the white candle and the black stone beside the gold candle. He again asked himself if Chandra was performing some hokey ceremony to convince them he could help their friend. As quickly as the thought entered he silenced it feeling a bit guilty for having thought it in the first place. 

Silencing his questions and skepticism he watched as Chandra proceeded to chant above Daniel for what seemed like hours before turning to them and announcing, “Your friend is healed, but he is weak and thus will need help. Please keep him safe and guard him from the dark ones still seeking him.” 

Then Chandra vanished into a thin mist, much like the lady at the lake who had led him to the moon gem. He shook his head deciding it was better not to question that which one did not understand and chose to gaze at his friend waiting, searching for any possible indication that Daniel was returning to them.

* *

The first thing he became aware of was a strange tingling heat within. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and feel a breeze blowing across him giving him goose bumps. He tried to remember where he was but couldn’t focus. His body continued to grow warmer until the warmth seemed to even out within leaving him feeling relaxed and invigorated at the same time. He was halfway towards sleep when he felt a gentle nudge on his arm and heard a familiar voice say his name. Opening his mouth to reply he realized that his throat was extremely parched. Easing his tongue out between dry lips he slowly ran it across them in an attempt to moisten them finding that it helped little. He then settled on opening his eyes and smiling at the one above him somehow managing to answer that insistent call, “I…Ja’k…been…while…” 

“Yeah Daniel it’s been a long while. Come on we have to go.” 

He tried to sit up finding that he was extremely exhausted. As he started to fall backwards Jack quickly caught him and helped him to sit upright before guiding him to his feet. As he became more alert he glanced around wondering where he was, seeing an altar beneath him with several candles and stones placed on it. He cast a questioning glance Jack’s way before managing, “Practicin’ a little witchcraft, Ja’k?” 

Jack laughed before saying, “Yeah but I think the spell backfired. Come on. It’s time to go.” 

Daniel nodded turning only to draw to a halt as he saw a beautiful golden mare approaching. He swallowed hard before managing to whisper, “Jack, look…” 

Jack turned and stopped abruptly as his eyes focused on the golden mare now before them. He tensed gaping when the animal suddenly transformed into a woman with fiery red hair and the most stunning golden eyes. The woman smiled warmly at Daniel before approaching. Daniel stepped towards her as if she were calling to him, and she spoke for the first time, “It is good to see you well again, Daniel Jackson. Now you must begin your journey home.” 

She produced a long flowing white robe that she carefully draped around him. 

Jack grinned as Daniel’s face suddenly flushed red as he realized that he was very naked before her. He seemed more than a little relieved to have some clothing. He continued to watch her allowing her to drape the robe over him and secure it. She then spoke again, “You are now free of the demon that attempted to possess your soul. Now you must return to your world. This robe I give to you to protect you on your way. You must keep it on, for it will keep you safe. Do not take it off.” 

“Uh, thank…thank you.” 

She smiled before turning to gaze at Jack and continued, her tone becoming more serious as she informed, “He has been freed from the curse that attempted to claim him but even now he is still vulnerable…” 

As if to emphasize her point Daniel’s legs buckled beneath him threatening to send him to the ground, but Jack was quicker catching Daniel and pulling him securely against him. He lifted Daniel into his arms and braced him with one arm beneath his knees and the other across his back holding him as if he were a small child. He gazed at Daniel to make certain that he was okay feeling nervous about how light he felt and catching the mischievous smirk on his lips as he informed, “She didn’t do that…been feeling dizzy since…” 

“Then why didn’t you say so?” 

“Because…stubborn I guess.” 

“No doubt.” 

Daniel giggled before propping his head against Jack’s shoulder listening to her words and allowing Jack’s strength and comfort to fill him. He tried to listen to what the woman was saying but was finding it a definite struggle. 

Jack continued to watch Daniel assuring him self that Daniel was all right for the moment. He then returned his gaze to the woman who was smiling kindly at them both. She nodded when she saw that he was ready to listen and continued, “Even now he is still vulnerable. They will seek him and seek to finish what they have started. He is greatly weakened and the journey is long. This robe will protect him and shield him. Do not let him take it off, and do not take it off for him. The cloak will protect him, but you must trust in its power. Once beyond the silver gate the cloak will no longer have power. It will be an ordinary cloak. He may keep it, for it is a gift from me.” 

“And who are you?” 

“I am Ushas wife to the moon god Chandra.” 

“Wife to…but that’s just a legend…” 

“A legend that holds truth behind it.” 

“What?” 

“Come now Jack O’Neill would you have me believe that you have not seen legends become reality? I know that you travel the stars. Your race is young, but your time is long. You have just begun your journey. You will see many things written come to life, and you will face many challenges but all will be successfully vanquished.” 

She focused on Daniel gently stroking his face and smiling broader as she added, “He is asleep now. He trusts you greatly, and he loves you deeply. You must take care of him and see that no harm comes to him. Take him and return to your world, but beware for the others still seek him. On nights when the moon is fullest you must keep him hidden out of sight, for it is at those times he will be easily recognized. Keep the cloak on him, for he will shine like the Chandrakanta stone that has healed him and freed him from the demon’s sleep. The moon will call to him that night, and he will shine brightly. The cloak will conceal this.” 

“He’ll glow? Why?” 

“The Chandrakanta stone is what makes the full moon. My husband forged the stone from my tears and my rays to shine in his place so that we could be with one another…your friend Daniel Jackson has been healed by this very same stone. On the night of the full moon if one looks hard enough they will see the places that hold the mighty gem, for it shines brightest then.” 

“And since Daniel was healed with one of those…moon gems he’ll what?” 

“The Chandrakanta is now a part of him. It protects him now. He has been healed by a very powerful gem and he will always be a part of it, a part of the moon.” 

“I don’t…” 

“You do not understand and this I cannot explain so that you might understand… Know that he is now protected; he will always be protected by the sacred moon gem. This does not mean he will never become hurt or die this means that certain forces no longer have power over him he has power over them though those dark forces do not yet know there is another who can keep them at bay.” 

“I still don’t…” 

“You need not worry then. Go. Take your friend home with you, but Jack O’Neill do not wait until he is gone to tell him just how deeply you love him. He must hear it from your lips. If you deny him the truth of your feelings he will forever be alone in the world, but if you speak to him and tell him how you truly feel deep inside then you will make him happy beyond belief for he will realize that he has a place in this world and that he is truly cherished by another.” 

Jack swallowed hard wondering if his feelings were that blatantly obvious. She smiled warmly at him before saying, “Go now but first…” 

She pressed a hand over his heart and Daniel’s as she continued, “This is where the Chandrakanta resides within him, and now you shall also receive a gift…” 

Jack tensed as her hand seemed to warm and his skin felt tingly then she faded before him making him wonder if she had been there at all, but as the wind began to stir blowing gently through the trees her soft voice flowed back to him, _“Take care of each other. Love is all you will ever need. His love is true as is yours. Do not delay. Tell him…”_

Then silence fell around him again, and the breeze that had stirred mere moments ago ceased. Finding that his eyes were drawn back to the face of the one he loved so much Jack smiled warmly. As she had said Daniel was now fast asleep and their return journey was about to begin.

* *

As her CO approached Sam felt her heart seizing. Daniel was still unconscious. Hadn’t the stone healed him? What had gone wrong? She shook her head sadly wondering why Daniel had to suffer always. She was contemplating that very thought when the Colonel said, “Time to go, kids. We need to get Daniel home.” 

Swallowing past the lump in her throat Sam questioned, “Colonel is…?” 

“He’s fine. He’s just resting. He’s been healed. We have our Daniel back.” 

“We…we do?” 

Teal’c nodded as he added, “This is good news.” 

“Yes it is.” 

Sam cocked her head as she took notice of the cloak wrapped around Daniel before questioning, “Ah Colonel where did…?” 

“We met Ushas.” 

“Ushas? Who is…?” 

Mehtar supplied the answer, “Lord Chandra’s wife.” 

“Yeah. She gave Daniel the cloak, said not to remove it until we return to Earth. She said the vampire are still out there and are still hunting for him. The cloak will protect him.” 

“How?” 

“I don’t know. It’s magical I guess.” 

Sam quirked her eyebrows as she questioned, “A magical cloak? Colonel…” 

“Hey I know, but some of the inhabitants of this world are vampires, so I’m not questioning it. The cloak will protect him and that’s good enough for me.” 

“Right.” 

The journey back to the Stargate was long but uneventful. They kept the cloak secured tightly around Daniel and kept him out of sight on nights of the full moon. When the Stargate finally came into focus everyone breathed a sigh of relief ready to leave the planet of Aquilla permanently behind them. As Sam quickly dialed the coordinates for Earth all four members raced for the Stargate, all happy to say good riddance to a planet that was steeped in myth and legend. 

* * * * * *

As SG-1 exited the Stargate they were greeted by Hammond, an entourage of guards and Janet Fraiser, and as all focused on Daniel more than one set of eyebrows arched high upon seeing the long flowing white cloak that now encircled him. 

Janet quickly approached reaching for the cloak around Daniel beginning to open it as both Daniel and Jack released a protest. Janet glared at both men determined to have a look at her patient when Jack leaned forward and whispered in her ear. Upon seeing the shock and surprise on Janet’s face Daniel blushed furiously knowing that Jack had informed her that he wore nothing beneath it. He smiled shyly her way as she offered him a questioning gaze. 

Smiling Jack clapped a hand on her shoulder offering a conspiratorial wink before promising, “I’ll tell you about it later,” prompting Daniel’s loud protest of, “Jack!” that only served to egg Jack on as he added, “Daniel, was a real…” 

“JACK!” 

“…ladies’ man, and he really needs to see his doctor.” 

“Jack, what…?” 

“That would be a command, Daniel.” 

Daniel blushed even more as he unconsciously reached for his neck. Jack interceded gently grasping the hand before he drew all eyes to the collar still fastened securely in place knowing it would embarrass him. He instead gently guided Daniel towards the infirmary. The look of gratitude in Daniel’s eyes melted his heart and glancing quickly over his shoulder noting there was no one with them quite yet he leaned over and placed a quick peck on Daniel’s cheek. As Daniel’s shocked gaze landed on him Jack cleared his throat and offered one of those “we need to talk” expressions to his friend. Daniel eyed him quizzically before nodding and continuing towards the infirmary.

* * * *

Several hours later Daniel was glad to be in Jack’s home away from the SGC. He smiled at his friend before fingering the collar still fused firmly around his neck. He shook his head as the cool metal tingled against his fingertips and said, “I thought this was supposed to drop off when I was healed?” 

Shrugging his shoulders Jack replied, “That’s what Mehtar said.” 

Daniel nodded before staring at the ground for a few moments then lifting his gaze to Jack’s as he informed, “I tried to remove it, Jack. It just won’t come off. I can’t wear this to work. Think of the questions it would raise.” 

Trying to make light of the situation Jack offered, “We could tell everyone that you’re in training.” 

“WHAT?” 

“Obedience training.” 

Daniel blushed clear to his roots before shifting nervously from one foot to the other and asking, “And who is my trainer, Jack? You?” 

“Absolutely.” 

Daniel’s mouth twitched in response and Jack didn’t know if he was preparing to frown or smirk. Instead he slipped his tongue out swiping it across his bottom lip. Jack softly moaned as he felt a tightening in his groin knowing he was becoming aroused by the innocent gesture. He cleared his throat before continuing, “What do you say, Daniel? Does submission appeal to you?” 

“WHAT?” 

“As long as you wear that collar you’re my servant, Daniel. You’re my slave.” 

Feeling heat and excitement surge within Daniel gazed directly into Jack’s eyes saying, “I don’t want to be your slave, Jack.” 

Jack nodded swallowing hard as he swore he saw another emotion in the depths of Daniel’s blue eyes. He gently gripped Daniel’s upper arms staring intently back at him before saying, “I don’t want that either.” 

Daniel, noting the burning desire in Jack’s eyes and the heat his simple touch was invoking within, found it difficult to speak. He held Jack’s gaze as he managed, “Then what do you…?” before his question turned into a moan of pleasure as Jack leaned in and claimed his mouth with his own. As their lips touched fire flooded him and he instantly wrapped his arms around Jack who pulled him into his arms as the kiss softened and gentled. Both were so caught up in the spiraling emotions of pleasure, need, hunger, aching and longing that neither heard the distinct chink of metal impacting the floor as the collar Daniel had been wearing unlatched and landed at their feet its job, its duty complete as a new union was forged… 

_“It is binding.”_

_“Eternally binding?”_

_“Yes…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animal most often associated with the moon god Chandra is the antelope. The one most often associated with Ushas is the mare.
> 
> The healing ritual that Chandra performs on Daniel is based on the purification ritual described in the book A Little Book of Candle Magic by D.J. Conway. The words that Jack hears Chandra chant over Daniel are:
> 
> Swift as lightening, pure Love and Light flow  
> through my body  
> All negatives are burned away in this universal  
> power.  
> Willingly, I stand before this altar as a cleaned vessel,  
> Waiting for the inflow of positive energy.
> 
> In the context of the story they are spoken in Manipuri (which is spoken in the Eastern part of India today), but I don’t know the language so I just referred to the chanting as being a language Jack was unfamiliar with.


End file.
